Finding the Light
by kimmikat
Summary: Ever have the feeling that you've known someone from before but you don't remember from where or when. What if fate has bound two souls together but an evil force has them spent lifetimes tearing them apart, how do they escape the vicious cycle?
1. Prologue

(A/N: Hey, it's me the writer.  This is my first time writing much of anything so I hope you like it.  and if you would do me the honor of telling me what you think I would do an Irish jig, scout's honor.  never mind the fact that I'm neither irish nor a scout.  But never the less, opinions are wanted.)

Summary: The CCS crew are part of a group called The Guardians, formed eons ago to protect a powerful weapon from falling into the hands of Loki, a vengeful trickster hellbent on ruling the world in chaos, and obtaining his obsession.  The story begins to unfold as the group becomes a whole, when Li joins them in L.A.  Sakura is instantly drawn to him, but is it just attraction or something more?  And what secret haunts him, keeping him isolated in a world of ice?  Things become even more confusing when memories from other lifetimes resurface.  Can the group figure the mystery out in time to stop history from repeating itself ?

Disclaimer: I lack the creativity to own any of this.

Prologue

_A long time, when humanity was still young, the gods reigned over earth and its people.  High above they would watch the silly mortals as one would watch over a young relative, with care and laughter.  This realm could only be accessed by those with great power, so it was a great shock when one day a man strolled in.  He was tall and lithe with hair as black as a starless night and blue eyes so light and sharp that they gave the sense that he could see through, to the inside, the soul.  He introduced himself to the gods as Loki, a traveler of sorts but one with hidden abilities that set him apart from the gods and humanity.  He charmed all.  His words were like sweet honey captivating one's attention, and once you were stuck.  The gods treated him like royalty with merriment and feasting, even taking trips down to earth.  And that is where it all fell apart._

_Loki met a maiden and fell in love.  He was willing to do anything for her, even share his secret power with her just to keep her.  But she already had found her true love.  Enraged, Loki threatened to kill her lover if she did not return his love.  In a panic, the maiden prayed to the gods to help and they took pity on her, swooping up her and her love away from Loki's wrath._

_In this angered state Loki revealed his true self.  He was shadow, hate, and darkness and he attacked the planet. The gods fought against him but were no match for this mysterious evil.  Darkness slowly crept over the earth, like a gray film.  The world was thrown into chaos as those hell had broken lose.  Death and suffering were rampant and the gods were powerless to stop it.  All except one. A goddess of the rainbow, Iris, still considered a child by the gods, saw her beloved planet losing its spark of life, and she did the only thing she could, give her own light.  She fused together all the colors of the rainbow forming the purest white light and mixed it with her own essence forming a crystal star, thus giving her life for humanity._

_The gods were able to defeat Loki with the light of the Crystal Star, but the cost was too terrible, the loss of one of their own.  Realizing their time as guardians of earth was coming to an end, they selected seven of the strongest of human souls to take their place.  They dismantled the Crystal Star, scattering its pieces but connecting them to the souls so if needed they could be located.  These seven were to watch over the planet and the Crystal Star to prevent its power from falling into the wrong hands.  _

**One to guide, **

**one to fight.**

**one to watch, **

**one to write, **

**one to find, **

**and two to lead,**

**two whose destinies are intertwined.**

**These two hold the key.  They who determine the fate of the world.  They who must fight with their feelings if they are to prevail.  They who are the beginning may also be the end.**

_Unfortunately when the gods defeated Loki, he was not completely destroyed and a piece of his shadow infested a human soul.  Initially weak, over time the shadow's power grew.  And it would not rest till vengeance could be had.  Even if it took a million of lifetimes, he would have the world, and her._


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!  Sad I know.

****

****

**Making Friends**

_Blinding light...no body…weightless…my love is next to me…I can feel his presence… a whisper…**Protect Us**…ripped apart…screaming…darkness…the pain…a cold voice I WILL HAVE YOU…**Find the Light**..YOU WILL BE MINE…**To save the ones you love**.._

Sakura Kinomoto bolted up from a troubled sleep. _God not that dream again.  I've had this dream for years and it still makes no sense. "My love is next to me" "I feel his presence?"_ she chuckles, _what a load of crap.  I must have watched too many soap operas when I was a kid or something. _She thought.__

But despite whatever she tried to make herself believe, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, that her life was about to change.  Instinctively she grabbed onto the pendant hung around her neck.  It was a blue crystal in the shape of a star no bigger than a fingernail.  Supposedly a gift from her mother, but Sakura truly never knew her mother who died years ago.  _Maybe I should call Tomoyo. She usually is able to calm me down… but it's four in the morning; I don't want to bother her.  Besides school is soon anyway, it's not like my life's in danger… right?_

To avoid this depressing idea she looked out the window at the ocean shimmering in the distance, the calm waves lapping gently on the shore with the moon light rippling on the water.  A brilliant green flash shoots across the sky, then disappearing beyond the horizon.  _Ooooh, make a wish_, her sleepy mind commanded.  _Maybe it's a sign, but of what?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_This is the place.  She's here, I can feel it.  And where she is the others are bound to be as well.  They are always drawn to the leaders.  But stay focused, remember the goal ……… _

_redemption._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Crash! Boom! @#$*! #@$*&@#@! Thump! Owwww!

"Running late again monster?" Toya remarked about his sister's sleeping habits.  "Only someone like you could sleep through two alarms that beep, one set with a radio station, and Ms. Flores' early morning jazzercises upstairs. That woman does not know the meaning of light steps; it's like a stampede of rampant animals. And yet you don't even stir."

"It's a gift what can I say, but one more comment and I might just cause some toe damage," Sakura retorted in between mouthfuls of breakfast she was shoveling into her mouth at record speed.

"You'll make yourself sick"

"Says ye old man. I can eat at any pace unlike some slowpokes we all know but don't love."

This was the morning ritual, Sakura trading snipes with Toya while rushing to prepare for school.  It helped to fill in the emptiness.  Sakura missed her father.  He was traveling the world on archeological digs.  So she went to stay with Toya who was in Los Angeles working part time as a model plus studying medicine.  Sakura had been in the L.A. area for about a year and half, now starting second semester of her junior year at Crescent Valley High. It was a decent place as far as schools went, a sprawling campus on the bluffs overlooking the sea. One major draw back: the stairs.  There were a million stairs and there was many a time when she found herself falling down them.  

"Gotta run," she shouted as she ran out the door.

"I'm gonna be home late and I expect to find _only_ you here."

Sakura rolled her eyes.  Her brother could be so protective sometimes.  Someday he was going to have to acknowledge the fact that she wasn't a kid anymore.  _It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura ran down the empty halls trying to get to Physical Science before announcements ended, when Ms. Mizuki would then take role.  She skidded around the corner at full speed and **Wham!**  

_Oh my, I think I see stars.  Why am I on the floor? What just happened? I think I hit something.  _She then looked up_.  Or rather someone, a rather cute someone. _

A young man around her age stood above her with hand outstretched not quite looking at her.  He has rich brown hair like a scrumptious chocolate bar, and hazel eyes.  But they're frosty.  _Frosty? What is he like a snowman?  It's like there are walls of ice.  _There was something familiar about him but Sakura was positive she would have remembered meeting him.

Suddenly looking at her, his eyes widened and withdrew his hand, barked out a curt, "Excuse me," and began to walk away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It's her.  She even looks exactly like the last time. I'm in trouble. I was not prepared for this so soon.  Run like the wind. _His panicked mind instructed him_, Calm down.  Just walk away._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey hold on a moment there!" Sakura shouted. _Who the hell does he think he is? My day is already staring off bad without some rude jerk plowing me over and not even being sorry_.

Slowly he turned to face her, and her heart nearly jumps out of her throat.  Something about his eyes drew her in.  _It's like I'm drowning_. _Oh this is too much,_ she thought as she pulled her eyes away looking now around him not at him. Her fluster only heightened her anger.

"Whoever you are, it is just a tad on the rude side to ram into someone and not apologize.  You won't make any friends that way."  Sakura couldn't help the sarcasm that tinged her voice.

"Maybe I'm not looking for friends," he smirked.

_Oh the nerve of this guy_.  "Well I hope you enjoy a lonely life then.  So if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."  And with a twirl she headed away from him.  _Hmmm, that exit had some style but maybe a bit too dramatic.  But something about that guy just made me want to push him mentally and physically.  Maybe it's the whole attitude thing.  I can't stand guys who think they own the world just because they look like an Abercrombie and Fitch model yet usually have the IQ of a pen cap._

Sakura looked up at a clock in the hall and squeaked realizing how late she was and bolted toward class.

Sakura stumbled in class just as Ms. Mizuki was finishing role, knocking over the Biology class' plastic skeleton, falling in a tangled heap of limbs.  "Ahhhhh! The skeleton is attacking!" Sakura shrieked.

"Actually I believe you provoked it. Take your seat please, you're late," Ms. Mizuki said with a twinkle of laughter.

Sakura righted the bony assailant, blushing profusely, and managed to make it to her seat with Tomoyo and Meilin at the middle table without further incident.

"Can a single class go by without you falling over," her friend Meilin teased.

"I would have thought that by now you would have outgrown your clumsiness. Oh well, it makes for very entertaining videos," Tomoyo said, joining in.

"Thanks so much for the friendly support," Sakura retorted, sticking her tongue out to show her feelings on the matter.

A note flew threw the sky landing on their table nearly giving them heart attacks.  Noticing it was addressed to her, Sakura opened the folded note.

**Hey sweetie,**

**Have you thought over what I've said?  Trust me, you'll have fun.  Looking forward to seeing you soon.**

**Ben**

"Oh la la! A love note for Mademoiselle Sakura from Ben," Tomoyo giggled.

Meilin began to sing, " Sakura and Ben, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-Ack!" Sakura whomped her on the head, glaring at both of them.

"So are you gonna go with him to the Winter Formal?  He seems pretty persistent." Tomoyo questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, the guy is completely drool worthy: tall, blond, killer baby blues, and wash board abs.  Plus he's an absolute sweetheart.  But hey if you don't want him I'll gladly take him.  I'm still dateless for the dance," Meilin said.

"It's not that I'm not interested, you know I've had a crush on him," Sakura replied a slight blush painting her cheeks.  "It's just that I have been feeling a little restless lately, like there is something out there waiting for me, something important.  Like the one person I'll spend the rest of my life with is lust waiting for me to find them."

Meilin groaned and shook her head. "Look, you're seventeen.  Mr. Perfect is not going to just come waltzing through that door any time soon.  So while you wait for him why not have a little fun to pass the time?  We all can't have Tomoyo's luck of finding love on the first try.  Isn't that right Tomoyo?  Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo was currently off in starry-eyed dream land.  The mere mention of Eriol's name had that effect on her.  It would be at least a few minutes before she came back to reality.

"Any way, I have some very interesting news.  My cousin Li from Hong Kong just magically appeared at my house last night saying he was going to stay in California for a while. I haven't seen him since I moved here, a good 5 years at least. You know Sakura, he's pretty cute.  So if you're not completely sure about Ben I could introduce you today at lunch since he's enrolling." Meilin informed.

"What's with the matchmaking?  First Ben, now your cousin, who next the principal or maybe the janitor or……wait a moment," Sakura paused getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach."… oh no.  By any chance, does your cousin have brown eyes and brown hair?" 

And before Meilin could reply, in strolls none other than Li, sighs echoing across the room as girls looked him over.  _Could my day get any worse_, Sakura thought.  Oh but it could, and would.  

****

**A/N:** This is my first time writing anything so I would be so grateful for any feedback.   Critique away!


	3. Under Her Skin

(A/N: Don't let the title deceive you, there ain't a thing religious about this story, except for the occasional OMG wandering around.  This is my first time writing anything besides those dinky little essays for school, so sorry.  Plus, a word of warning, I can't type for the life of me, and I am known to have problems with technology, so lookout for mishaps. )

Disclaimer: I do not own a shred, it's all Clamp.  What can I say, I lack the creativity.

****

****

****

**Chapter 2:Under Her Skin**

"Class I'd like to introduce you a new student, Li Syaoran from Hong Kong," Ms. Mizuki read off of the attendance card handed to her.  "So what do you go by?  Any nicknames?"

"Li.  Just Li," Came his calm reply.  

"Well just Li, welcome to Physical Science. Hmm, let me see where to place you.  The class is broken up into trios but I'll just break up one of them so you will have a partner for this semester.  Class, would any of you like to volunteer to be his lab partner?"  Ms. Mizuki said scanning the class as a wave of hands shot into the air, all girls.

"Oh come on," Sakura muttered rolling her eyes, "I know he's good looking…" 

Meilin and Tomoyo shot her a look. 

"Alright, alright, he's very good looking, but he's a jerk!  Who would want to be stuck next to an icicle of a guy all class?" 

Another look from her friends. 

"Don't answer that."  _Why am I getting unsettled, it's not like I want to be near him in any manner.  Wouldn't that be hell on earth.  I pity the girl with the misfortune of being picked._

Maybe Ms. Mizuki needed glasses or something because what came out of her mouth next was not expected, well at least not by those in the class.  "Li why don't you and Sakura go to the empty lab table in the back."  _WHAT! I didn't even have my hand raised; has she gone blind?!?! _

Sakura stomped to the back as Li with unreadable eyes sat in the chair next to her.  Tomoyo and Meilin were busy giggling glancing back at their friend.  Oh they knew her well and seeing her angered reaction proved one thing, Li had already managed to get under her skin. "Things could very interesting," Tomoyo remarked.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what Physical Science is?" Ms. Mizuki questioned. 

"Oh, oh! I know.!"  Shouted Liam, hand in the air practically a foot above his chair.

"Yes, Liam?" Ms. Mizuki asked tentatively.  Liam was sort of the class clown but unintentionally.  His density tended to lead him to saying stupid things.

"It's the study of the human body!" The class went silent not sure whether he was serious or joking.  "You know, 'cause it's physical and the body gets physical.  Right?"

"Sorry Liam that would be Anatomy, but a logical way of thinking.  Physical Science is the study of the world around us.  This semester we will be covering many elements of the world around us and comparing them to their scientific counterparts such as water and evaporation, fire and combustion, and lightning and electricity.

"Today's lesson is on light," Ms. Mizuki began. "The light we see is not all that it appears to be.  Think about when you have physical colors; the absence of them gives you white and all of them together and you get black.  With light it is the opposite.  Without any light of any color you are in darkness, but take the whole rainbow of colors and together they produce white light.  Now your assignment is to use as many objects as you can to split light into its components.  Be creative there are many, prisms, crystals, water even.  We will then go into the differences in each color wavelength at a later time."

_~Ding Dong~(_A/N: my school bell dings, rather than rings, fun huh.)__

"Look's like we've run out of time.  Alright that means you'll have to do this either during free period or at your homes with your partners."

Li got up to leave when Sakura stopped him, "Ummm I'm not available free period.  The counselor is dragging me in to talk about my habitual tardiness, sorry."  

He said nothing. 

 "So where do you want to do the lab?"

_Please don't make me say it_, she silently begged, but he still did not respond.

Sighing, "My place is available if need be."  He just nodded and then accepted the address she wrote down.

_It's a good thing Toya won't be home. _Sakura thought as she watched Li leave_. I have a feeling he wouldn't like Li very much… Then again I wouldn't blame him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura survived her other classes, antsy to get outside for lunch. To be able to breathe in that cold ocean air and wash away the frustrations of the day. The lunch area was actually a calming place.  It was a grassy yard overlooking the bay, the salty breeze rustling through the leaves of the many trees. She and Tomoyo made their way to the usual table in the yard, under the shade of a weeping willow that partly hid them form the view of other students.  Already sitting, waiting, was Eriol.  Upon seeing him Tomoyo squealed and ran to him.

_Another mushy reunion_, Sakura thought with a smile.  Secretly she wished to find someone she could connect with.  Cold amber eyes flashed through her mind.  _That's ridiculous.  Like I could find a connection with someone as frozen as him.  He's so cold that he'd probably freeze anyone who tried to get that close to him. Besides, he probably can't even connect dots much less living objects_.  Shaking off the shiver she had felt run through her body at the thought of him as she joined Tomoyo and Eriol.

As Sakura was sitting down she heard a familiar voice saying, "Why don't you have lunch with me and my friends."  _Oh no_. 

 Sure enough Meilin was walking towards the table with Li at her side.  _I can't seem to avoid him anywhere, first in the hallway then in classes, and now even during lunch, the most sacred time at school and he invades it.  Has he no respect for the holiness of food?_

Meilin made introductions and surprisingly enough Eriol and Li began to talk.  _Well, at least he knows how to be civil._

Sakura lost her sight as she felt a warm hand cover her eyes.  

"Guess who?" 

 She swung around and found herself gazing into brilliant blue eyes.  

"Ben!"

Ben took a seat beside her. "So…. Do you want to go to the dance?"  He wasn't trying to push; he knew she'd had some dance dates from hell and he was trying to show her that some dates weren't all that bad.  Though he had to admit getting into a car accident, being stalked by your date, and having to search for your date's suicidal friend all in one dance did not sound like fun.

"Ummm," Sakura just happened to notice that Li had stopped talking and could feel his gaze upon her and Ben.  _The nerve of him to stare, like any of it's his business_.  "Sure.  It sounds like fun."  Tomoyo smirked upon hearing her acceptance.  _Guess a little anger gave her the courage to overcome the past._

Ben's face lit up with excitement as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders giving them a squeeze.  They had been good friends for quite a while, hitting it off the moment they met.  A few weeks ago Ben had confessed that he had feelings for Sakura.  She had always been attracted to him and decided to give the whole going out thing a try, but for some reason she had a vague feeling that something was amiss.

Everyone began to talk about the dance, filling Li in with all the details. Somehow Li's character fit in well with the group's dynamic, as if his calm seriousness added a balance they had lacked.  But that balance was about to become disrupted.

None other than Tara, the supposed queen of the junior class, sauntered up with her entourage.  There was no sense of individuality in that group to say the least.  All looked like a mix between J Crew and a porno, sort of the preppy slut look.  _Tres chic_ right? Tara led the group with an iron fist masked behind false smiles and feigned care.  She had been one of the many girls disappointed in science class when Sakura was chosen to be Li's partner.  Sakura guessed she was here to stake her claim, making Li her next target.

"Why, hello Li." Tara purred as she leaned over the table, making sure he had a clear view to what her low cut top revealed. "I'm here to see if you need any help settling in.  It can be so hard fitting in to a new school and I'd be so glad to assist you in any way."  

Sakura normally found this behavior disgusting for the obvious reasons but she wondered why a white hot anger began to boil inside her a she saw Tara flirt with Li.

"You know Tara, it is winter now.  Don't you think it's a bit cold to be wearing a shirt like that, if it has enough material to be considered a shirt?" Meilin coolly remarked.

Seeing that her presence was unwelcome Tara cut to the chase.  "The Winter Formal is this weekend.  It would be a wonderful way to meet people. So if you need someone to make introductions feel free to come by my way."

"Sorry Tara, hate to burst your bubble," but not looking apologetic in the least, "We are going to the dance as a group, aren't we guys?' Meilin asked looking around the table.  Everyone nodded their heads, playing along.

"Isn't that a shame?  Well if you change your mind just come and find me."  And with that Tara signaled her groupies and went stalking away.

Li gave a look of thanks to his cousin.  He wasn't used to dealing with girls.  Back home he spent most of his life training, preparing for his future.  Interacting with others had been low on the list of things to do in his life.

"So are we really going as a group?" Ben asked.

"Looks like it," Meilin said. "But don't worry you can still be couple-ie, just we'll all show up together."  And with that it was set.  They would all meet up at the Rae residence, sharing a limo to the Winter Formal.  _Hopefully not the Winter Formal from hell_, Sakura prayed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Hey, hope your enjoying.  If so please say so.  If not, feel free to flame.  I welcome it all.)  

What to look forward in the next chapter: sparkly lights, wrestling, a grumpy brother, and odd inner thoughts!


	4. Lesson in Light

****

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing!__

****

**Chapter 3**

****

Sakura waited in the living room of the apartment.  There was a comfy couch, a few bean bags, a table, and a TV.  She had opened the windows to let the sunlight in.  The suns brilliant rays falling formed beams over the table.  

She sat on the couch fidgeting, fighting the urge to go change.  She was in jeans and a sweatshirt but a little voice in her head kept speaking about doing her hair or putting on a little makeup or maybe even changing into a cute little skirt, showing a little skin. _No! I refuse to try to impress a guy like him_.  

Though she had to admit he was turning out to be different than the jerk she initially saw him as.  At lunch he had been polite if distant.  In the halls a girl had dropped her books and he helped her pick them up.  In Math he had even helped a few students with a complex problem. And when she had listened she actually understood.  And considering her lack of skills in the math department, this was a large feat.  He was always there to lend a hand; he didn't seem to place himself above others.  But there was something that set him apart from everyone and Sakura's curiosity in discovering what that something was, was growing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Just breathe_, Li thought as he paced outside Sakura's door.  _Remember your training._  _Just go in. Do the project. And be cool. As long as you stay away from her she is safe. And above all else, don't look her in the eyes.   Alright I'm ready._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura opened the door on the knock.

"Li. Come on in.  Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No.  Thank you."

They stood there awkwardly, neither one looking the other in the face.

"Ummmm… I set the …experiment on the table…over there." Sakura pointed to the coffee table where a prism, a cut glass vase, a cup of water, a mirror, and a piece of white paper were resting.  windows.  Sakura was finishing up her notes while Li held the vase up.  The room filled with dancing rays, the room sparkling with wavering colors.  It was like being in a sea of colors, the waves flowing all around.

"Li. I understand the idea of light but I don't really get how all those colors could turn light colorless or white." Sakura prompted.

It took a moment for Li to respond, recovering from the slight surprise when Sakura broke the silence.  "Each color of light is a different kind of wave, each traveling at a different frequency.  When these waves come together their different frequencies form into one, melding, canceling each other out."  Sakura noticed that Li was looking everywhere, the floor, above her head, out the window, but never directly at her. "Think of music harmonies.  Each musical note has a different wavelength but you can combine them to form a whole new one that contains the parts of the old."

During this Sakura had unconsciously taken out her necklace and was fiddling with it as she mentally processed what Li had just said.  _Wow he really understands all this.  Hey maybe having him as a partner won't be so terrible._

"I realize we kind of started off on the wrong foot.  I can get a little grumpy _a little grumpy_…alright a lot grumpy and I want to apologize. I mean, we are going to have to see each other every time in science and it might be nice to be on speaking terms.  So what do ya say?  Friends?"  Sakura offered her hand, releasing the star from her grasp letting it hang form the long black cord.

 Then she heard a sharp gasp and looked up to find Li staring wide eyed at her pendant.

_Oh no she has it already.  She's involved.  I hadn't planned on her having the Sapphire star.  I have to keep her away from it all. _

"…" "Y..You..'ve..found.d it …already?" He stuttered.

"Found what? You mean my necklace; I've had it all my life.  What's the big deal?" _Weird, his eyes have gone all buggy.  That doesn't look good.  _ Sakura wasn't sure what to make of Li's reaction and was in for an even bigger shock when Li made a grab for it.__

"Excuse me.  What is your problem?" Sakura demanded.  _Does he have a few screws loose or something?  Maybe it's a male form of PMS 'cause these are some funky kind of mood swings._

"Please.  You don't understand.  It's dangerous.  Just give it to me." He pleaded.

"Are you nuts, my mother gave this to me.  And you just want me to hand it over to you?  I think it's time you left Li." Sakura said shakily beginning to rise to show him the door.

Li grabbed her arm, yanking her back down.  "You don't understand," He repeated," I am trying to help you."

"Help me with what…robbery?" She snapped trying to get up again, but he wouldn't let go.  It wasn't a painful grip, but it certainly restrained her mobility.  _All right_ she thought, _That's it_, as she tried to push him away.

Next thing Sakura and Li knew they were on the floor wrestling each other.  And the peculiar thing was, it wasn't a violent struggle, there wasn't even any anger.  It was almost teasing, a test of will.  They ended up at a standstill, Sakura on her back with Li leaning over her. 

"Just give it." Li said through gritted teeth.

"Make me."  Sakura challenged, but realized that maybe that wasn't the best suggested.  Li seemed like the kind of guy used to authority.

Li grabbed for the star clutched in her hand and ended clasping his hand with hers….

_Oh my……………….._

_What………….is this_

_I…know you….your soul……_

_…….We are…..one…._

They were overwhelmed.  Beforehand Li had only grabbed Sakura's sleeved arm, but this contact was different; it was skin to skin.

They suddenly became very aware of each other's presence, his powerful body leaning into hers, his heavy breathing, and her quickened heart.  There bodies rushed with adrenaline.  Tingles shot down their arms.  It was like being electrocuted, every cell alive and reacting, every nerve on overload.  It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, and all they could do was cling to each other for protection.

_His eyes…they're defrosted_.

They just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, losing themselves in each other.  The tension kept building as the connection grew stronger.  It was like an invisible force was between them, and it was tightening, drawing them closer. 

_His eyes are so warm.  I'm drowning in pools of lighted brown._

_Her eyes are so bright, full of life.  They're pulling me in_.

Slowly Li began to lean in, closer and closer.  Neither one breathed as if afraid to break the spell they were under.  Their faces were mere inches apart, the space shrinking more and more as each moment passed.  They were losing themselves, becoming one.  Floating in a world of sparks and tingles, both closed their eyes. Sakura felt his heat on her lips, engulfed in his sharp, cool scent.  She waited to feel his lips brush hers…

………..

………..

………..

"Sakura, I'm h…..What the hell is going on?!?!"

_What… huh? I don't understand.  Oh no, Toya! I'm in deep shit!_  Sakura screamed to herself as she looked up to find Toya glaring down at Li who is half lying across his mortified sister.  Definitely not the best first impression to make with an overprotective brother.  As the two disentangled themselves, Sakura shot a glance at Li.  His eyes were as cold as ever.  Whatever was about to happen was lost.

"You, brat, get out now before I do something illegal.  And I don't ever want to see you anywhere near my sister alone again.  Clear?"  Toya demanded, bearing down on Li.

"Crystal." Li crisply replied, eyes unreadable.  The room crackled and popped with energy as the two stared each other down.  _If looks could kill, Li would be needing a coffin_, Sakura noted.

Toya followed Li out and slammed the door.  Then turning on his sister, "Sakura! What the hell was that about?  I come home to find you and some unknown guy together!  You are too young for any of that. I…"

Sakura struggled to not laugh as her brother raged on, the steam practically flowing from his ears.  

"Toya, calm down.  It's not what you think." 

He snorted. 

"Cliché, but true.  Li and I weren't together or anything like that.  He's my new science partner and we were working on a prism lab.  See?' as she held a prism up to the light, causing a wavering rainbow to appear on the hardwood floor.

"And what you got so dizzy from the light that you two just collapsed on one another."

Sakura sighed.  _How can I explain it to him?  I can't tell what happened for the obvious reasons, 1) Toya would kill Li for the whole wrestling his baby sister thing, and 2) I'm not even positive what was going on.  So twisting the facts it is!  Time to lie through my teeth._

"Look, idiot, we were sitting on the floor and Li rose first and held out his hand to help me up.  I, being the coordination-aly challenged klutz that I am, slipped pulling him down as well.  And just at that moment you came in."

Toya stared at his sister.  He had the feeling that she wasn't telling the truth, but knowing her track record with equilibrium he had no way to dispute it.

"Fine.  But I don't ever want to find you two alone here again."

"Does that mean I can be alone with a different guy then?" Sakura teased.

"What other guy?!? Who? Is.."

Sakura laughed, watching her brother flip out.

"Not funny monster," he growled.

She stuck out her tongue.

"Now go work on dinner, make sure there is enough for three, ok?"

_Hmmmmm three? I wonder._  "Who's coming over?" She asked, having a feeling that a certain friend would be arriving.

"Yukito."

A knowing smile came across her lips as she walked into the kitchen humming "Love Is In The Air."

Toya turned back to the front door.  _So he's here.  It's begun already._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I am officially an idiot_, Li thought as he walked back to the Rae residence. His brain was on overdrive trying to figure out what had just occurred at Sakura's. 

_God what was I thinking, almost kissing her.  It was like I lost control of everything.  I couldn't stop myself_.  The moment flashed before his eyes.  When they had touched it was like all walls had been torn down by a pure connection.  His feelings became the wrecking ball to his focus.  He had wanted to protect her and be with her.  He had forgotten all about his mission.

When in training back home his mother had warned him he might have trouble around her, Sakura.  But he had brushed the warning away.  He felt fully in control of his emotions and thinking nothing would be able to change that.  Oh had he been proven wrong.  He had broken twice, once from her touch, the other when he saw her star.

She already had the Sapphire star.  Li was thankful that it wasn't activated yet.  _She didn't seem to realize its significance.  Most likely she hasn't remembered anything either.  Good.  I'll just need to get the star from her before she does.  Once she becomes aware I don't think I'll be able to keep her away.  _

_But what if I can't? _A small voice inside whispered.  Dull emerald eyes flashed through his head.  _No! I will not fail this time. It will not end the same this time_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Global warming.  What dangers does it hold, tonight on the Channel 24 news…"

"Mass hysteria surrounds this school as three students were gunned down…"

"A recent bus bombing has brought this city on the verge of breakdown…"

"Two men go on trial for racially motivated crimes…"

"Locals rebel against the oppressive First Party president…"

"Serial rapist on the loose.  This is the tenth attack in two months…"

_So Loki, your powers are growing_, Ms. Kaho Mizuki thought as she flipped through news channels.  _Murder, rape, violence, destruction…the chaos is returning, much faster than last cycle.  It is time to awaken the knowledge.  _She looked at the leather bound book resting in her lap, its faded pages contained within a rich brown cover inscribed with a verse.  _I only wish I could do more, but until I have my full memories back, I cannot tell everything they will need to know to protect.  _She looked at the muted TV screen showing garish images of a love triangle gone bad(as if a love triangle could be good in the first place_.)  I hope they are string enough to break the cycle._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sat on her bed holding her necklace in her hand.  _Why did he go after my necklace?  What sort of danger could this procure?  Maybe Li's a cokehead or something_.  That was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.  Well, that and schizophrenia.  I just don't understand.  Sakura mentally replayed the events of the living room.  Her face flushed as she remembered the feel of his body next to hers.  Strong and comforting yet terrifying at the same time.  She shook herself, banishing those thoughts form her head_.  I barely know the guy.  He could be mentally deranged as today's mood swings indicate.  I offer friendship and he goes schitzo, first attacking me then trying to kiss me. For now I should keep my distance.  He may be Meilin's cousin, but he's definitely not what he appears to be._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A lone figure floated outside Sakura's window watching.  His ebony hair blew in the breeze, revealing a handsome face with eyes the color of a glass of water, so light a shade of blue that it didn't seem humanly possible.  And it truly wasn't humanly possible, for this shadow of a man was not a mortal.  He watched as the girl inside turned out the light and went to bed. 

 "Soon we shall be together, my love.  Soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Aha! I've done it! I did another chapter.  Now if anyone would be so kind as to commentate I would be more than appreciative.   It's hard to know what works and what doesn't when no one speaks up.  So tell!!!  : D


	5. Crazy in Love

****

(A/N: Ahhhhhh!  I keep trying to write the fantasy elements in here and all this mushy stuff keeps coming out.  It's like the story has a mind of it's own.  So I hope you like it anyways.  But I can guarantee the mystery and magic will be seeping in soon, so enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, well except maybe the new characters I've thrown in.

****

I would of course like to send my love to my reviewers. I know, I know, two people say a few words and I'm jumping for joy.  What can I say, I please easily.  So thank you to

Dragonstar03

TheMysticWarrior

****

And now on with the show!!!!!

****

****

**Crazy in Love**

Tomoyo and Meilin were chatting by their lockers early next morning.

"So, did you hear anything from Li about his lab assignment with Sakura?  Did anything happen?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I don't know." Meilin responded as she pulled her books from her locker to put them in her back pack.  "He was all quiet and brooding from the moment he got back from her place.  But let me tell you, I think those two have something going on.  Li's never shown a real interest in girls, but yesterday in World History **and** in Acting I caught him sneaking glances at Sakura. When she wasn't looking, of course."

"How cute!  Those two would be so adorable together," Tomoyo gushed.  

"Well I know someone who would dispute that.  Ben also happened to notice Li's behavior, and somehow I got the feeling he didn't approve."

"I love Ben and all, he's a great guy, but there's no real chemistry between him and Sakura.  I just hope if Sakura goes for Li that Ben will let her go."

"Yeah, but even if it looked like Sakura was free, I don't think Li will act on his feelings.  He's too restrained in my opinion." Meilin never felt shy to let her opinions be known.

"Then we'll just have to find a way to un-restrain him." Tomoyo stated, giggling.

"Unrestrain who?" A voice interrupted their reverie.

"Sakura!" They yelped.

"What are you doing here so early? The bell hasn't even rung yet." Tomoyo questioned to divert her friend's attention.

"Ugghhh, don't remind me," she groaned.  "I had a nightmare and it woke me up.  I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come to school on time."

"What was your nightmare about?" Meilin asked.

"I don't remember all the details.  I remember feeling like I was being watched everywhere I went, like invisible eyes were all around. Then it all went dark.  There was screaming.  People I love were yelling at me to save them but I couldn't find them.  I then felt someone grab me.  I screamed and woke up."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like a fun way to wake up," Meilin sympathized.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, you're telling me."

"Well since you are here already, you can fill us in on what happened with you and Li at your apartment yesterday." Tomoyo prompted.

Sakura had actually being dying to talk to them.  Maybe they could explain his wacky behavior.  "Li is one of the most..."

The bell chimed, cutting off whatever was about to come from her mouth.

"Oh well, I'll tell you later."  She told them as they headed to Physical Science.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura walked into class to discover that Li was already seated at their table.  Her heart thudded in her chest as she made her way toward the back.  Neither acknowledged the other's presence as she took her seat.

Ms. Mizuki took role and then began to discuss the class's lab leading into the difference in each color of light.

_Sure, sure_, Sakura's mind thought, _red is slow and steady, violet is sharp and hyper.  The other *yawn* colors are in between and *yawn* It's kinda interesting…not really…must stay…awake._  Sakura struggled but finally gave into the irresistible pull of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 In Sakura dreamland:

Sakura saw a girl almost identical to herself lying in a field of white flowers, gazing at the clear blue sky with streaks of clouds racing across the sky, chased by the wind. _Shatiri._ The word came to her._  Is that her name?_ Sakura wondered, confused. Shatiri fiddled with the flowing cloth that draped her body, its green white shade highlighting her vibrant eyes.  A basket lay next to her only partially filled with fruits and veggies of various natures.

"Oh it's just too lovely a day to work," Shatiri said to herself as she closed her eyes basking in the warm glow of the sun shining upon her.  _It's so pretty and peaceful,_ Sakura thought.  _I wish this place really existed._

Shatiri's face felt the cold absence of light as a figure blocked her from the sun.  "Tali, you're blocking my light, and if you think I'm coming back already, I absolutely refuse." Shatiri stated thinking it was her friend Tali who had been sent to retrieve her.  Instead of the light feminine reply she expected, she heard a rich baritone rumble, "I'm not Tali."

Shatiri's eyes flew open as she sat up, looking at the man standing above her…It was him. _Who? I can't see his face. Why can't I see his face?_ Sakura thought.  But Shatiri could see his face clearly, her heart began to flutter.  (A/N: you know when you those dreams where you can't see the person's face but your dreamself doesn't seem to realize that? Yeah that's what this is. And I personally find them quite aggravating.)

Lowering her gaze she said, "I apologize…Lizon."  It was Lizon, a man known throughout the town.  He was mysterious and kept to himself sparking a natural curiosity in most of the townspeople, most that is.  Her family was not of that group.  They had expressly forbidden her to be anywhere near his presence, but never giving a reason why. But in reality this only drew her to him.  Whenever they passed by in the street her eyes couldn't help but follow him.

"Hello Shatiri," Lizon whispered softly, sending chills up her spine.  But she still refused to look at him.  

"I have to go back," she mumbled as she pushed herself up off the ground.  But she lost her footing.  _Hey she's clumsy like me_, Sakura giggled.  Shatiri covered her face expecting the pain of the fall.  Instead sturdy arms caught her about the waist, steadying her.   She could feel the heat seeping from his arms through her drape.  Trying to keep her voice from shaking, "Please let go." There must have been a whole herd of butterflies flying in her stomach at this point.  _Herd? Do butterflies travel in herds? Or is it flocks? Droves? Pods? Maybe schools_?  Sakura's mind rambled.  She could feel everything Shatiri was feeling, and it was making her mind spin.

Instead of releasing Shatiri, Lizon turned her around to face him asking," Why?"

"It's not proper.  You know my family wouldn't approve.  I've told you that many times."

"But do you approve?"

"…"

He pulled her closer.

"I have to go back," she weakly protested.  "I can't be alone with you.  Tanac would kill you if he ever found out."

Lizon's body tightened," Who's Tanac?  Your betrothed?' he questioned.

A small giggle escaped from her lips.  "He's my brother."

"Oh you mean the one who always glares at me at the temple whenever I pass you?"

"Yes."

"Shatiri, I don't care about the consent of your family.  I only care about yours."

Shatiri didn't reply knowing that her response would betray her family's wishes, but she felt her resolve weakening.  She didn't understand why but something about Lizon made it seem like she could survive without her family, as long as she was with him.  

Lizon reached out and placing his hand along her cheek, he raised her face.  _Ohhhh, someone's about to get hooked up_, Sakura's mind squealed.  Whatever little resistance Shatiri had given melted away as she looked into his eyes.  She saw his desire, his determination, and his love.  Her heart skipped a beat.  Lizon loved her! Her whole body shivered with delight as she felt him brush his thumb across her lower lip, then began to bow his head toward hers…

The image began to blur like when water gushes down a painting, all the colors dripping and swirling into a distorted blob.  _Hey what gives, the action was finally getting started.  Hmph, my subconscious obviously hates me. *Mentally sticks out her tongue.*  Wait, my subconscious is a part of me, so did I just stick my tongue out at myself.  I'm so confused.  My mind works in mysterious ways._

Sakura's ramblings were brought to a halt when the swirl of colors in her head began to form into a new image.  

It was nighttime, rain was beating upon the earth, lightning flashed across the darkened sky, a web of electricity trapping the clouds.  Thunder raged, a deafening sound.  Two figures were running on a muddy path.

"He's getting closer!" one shouted.  It was Shatiri.

"We're almost there," the second replied, Lizon.  "Just hold on."

They continued frantically on, dashing through the abandoned streets of the town till a large structure came into view.  They ran inside the shelter of the temple, barring the door behind them.  The interior was barely lit by a few prayer candles in the shrine underneath a statue.  Holding hands, Shatiri and Lizon approached it, kneeling before the image of a young girl.

"Iris!" they called out in unison.  "We beg your help!"  Their cries echoed.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" (A/N: Cheesy I know but I'm not good at describing sound effects.)

The doors of the temple rattled and shuddered over something from outside.  _What's trying to get in?  Is that what they are running from?_ Sakura wondered.

"Please," Shatiri cried.

The temple began to grow less dim, the statue emanating a glow so blinding that the two had to cover their eyes.  When they removed their hands from their faces a beautiful young girl was standing before them.  All around her was a whirlpool of color, every shade imaginable twisted and twirled around her slender frame.  "Don't worry young lovers," she smiled. "Take my hands and you shall be free of him."  _Him?_

The door of the temple again shook, buckling under the pressure.  It collapsed just as the three figures faded into the darkness, disappearing.  

And in the doorway stood….

"SA-KU-RA!" a voice rang in her ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura jumped to a start nearly knocking over the lab table, but Li steadied it.  She heard laughter and looking around discovered she was in science class.  Ms. Mizuki was the one who had awoken her.  

"Glad for you to join the realm of reality, Sakura.  Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you stayed awake.  I'd like to think I'm not that boring."

Sakura sat down in her chair and tried to focus on class but her mind wavered.  _What was that dream, it was like something out of "Hercules" or "Xena," gods, temples, weird toga like clothes.  Who were Shatiri and Lizon?  Shatiri looked so much like me.  And Lizon, something is so familiar about him, I wish I could have seen his face.  This means something, I know it.  I just wish I knew what it was._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He did what!?!" Meilin squawked in shock.  She, Tomoyo, and Sakura were in the girls bathroom during break discussing the odd behavior of Li Syaoran.

"Yeah, you're cousin is a complete lunatic." Sakura stated.

Meilin was actually more in shock over his flirtatious behavior than of his weird fixation with Sakura's necklace.  "But the whole mental disorder thing aside, do you like him?' she inquired.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said.  Your cousin is crazy!" Sakura replied, evading the question.

"Yeah crazy in love." Tomoyo muttered.  She and Meilin giggled as they saw their friend turn a very bright shade of cherry red.

"You are so not helping." She commented.

"Look, neither of us can explain why he thought your necklace would place you in danger," Tomoyo started glancing at Meilin for confirmation. "Maybe he has some damsel in distress complex and wants to save you so he made one up in his head.  Who knows.  But that doesn't matter.  What does is that it sounds like the two of you are attracted to one another."

"Major attraction." Meilin piped up.

"What! To him? …Now you two have gone psycho as well, to think I would be attracted to someone like him.  Ridiculous.  Does anyone have an ounce of sanity they can lend to my friends?" Sakura asked to the empty bathroom.

Tomoyo and Meilin struggled to keep from laughing as their friend indignantly protested feelings for Li.

"Sure. Sure.  Whatever you say Sakura," they placated as they steered her out of the bathroom.

As they left one of the stall doors opened to reveal a very pissed off Tara standing there.  Guess the bathroom wasn't so empty after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Whew, what a day." Meilin sighed as they were approaching their lockers.

"This day seemed to go on till eternity," Sakura agreed as she took her History book from her bag, replacing it with Physical Science.  "I can't wait to go home."

"Me too."

"Acting was rather entertaining though."

"Did you see the expressions' on Li's and Ben's faces when Mr. Skourin to take on the personalities of a tea set!  The stuffy British accents they used were hilarious.  I didn't even know Li had it in him. Though I'm not sure why Mr. Skourin would think imitating inanimate objects would be a useful acting skill."

"I have no clue either."

"What about you Tomoyo?" Meilin asked.

"…"

"Tomoyo?" Sakura repeated. Hearing no response, both she and Meilin turned to find their friend silent before her locker with a leather notebook and note in hand.  She looked at the two of them, back at the note, then back at them.

Almost at a whisper Tomoyo said, "Let's go to my house.  I think we need to talk."

Although they were perplexed, Meilin and Sakura shut their lockers and followed their friend out to the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Well there it is, Chapter….well whatever chapter this is.  It may be a little while before I can add on to it, research papers are fun aren't they.  Notice the sarcasm.  But I will do the best I can.  So while I'm toiling away on my paper please be so kind as to review, any comments or questions are welcome!)


	6. Unusual Information

Hey everyone.  Guess what I was able to do, write a 10 page research paper in one night and then two chapters of this the next night.  Am I good or what?  Well enough bragging.  I hope you like this chapter.

And by the way, that anonymous reviewer was none other than my brother, who like Toya is older, taller, and aggravates me to no end.  If I knew how to do that face with the tongue sticking out icon thingie I would put it here but I don't.  So moving on. As of this moment he is bugging the crap out of me with a stuffed lobster called Lucky!  Well it won't be so lucky in a few more moments, anyone up for steamed lobster?!?!?!

Disclaimer: Clamp's idea, not mine.

** Unusual Information**

The three girls were sitting on Tomoyo's bed.  _Wow, I still don't think I'll ever get over the size of her room.  And that's nothing compared to her house as a whole_.  Sakura idly thought as she looked around the enormous lavender room.  The walls were cream with lilacs painted around it.  A large bed, a desk, a table and a few couches littered the massive space, all coinciding with the color pattern.

"So what's with the whole mystery routine? You haven't spoken a word through the entire car ride.  Mind explaining what's going on?" Meilin prompted.

Tomoyo stared at them, unsure of what to say.  "I don't understand any of this.  At first I thought it might be a joke, but well read it for yourselves," as she handed the paper to Meilin and Sakura.

Tomoyo,

                        This is going to sound unusual to say the least, but I have vital information you need to know.  I cannot reveal my identity, at least not for the moment, but please trust in what I have to say.  Your life and the lives of those around you may depend on it.

            The world has fallen under attack from an ancient evil; it has fallen into chaos and only a handful of souls can stop it.A long time, when humanity was still young, the gods reigned over earth and its people.  High above they would watch the silly mortals.  This realm could only be accessed by those with great power, so it was a great shock when one day a man strolled in.    He introduced himself to the gods as Loki, a traveler of sorts but one with hidden abilities that set him apart from the gods and humanity.  He charmed all.  His words were like sweet honey captivating one's attention, and once you were, you were stuck.  The gods treated him like royalty with merriment and feasting, even taking trips down to earth.  And that is where it all fell apart.

             Loki met a maiden and fell in love.  He was willing to do anything for her, even share his secret power with her just to keep her.  But she already had found her true love.  Enraged, Loki threatened to kill her lover if she did not return his love.  In a panic, the maiden prayed to the gods to help and they took pity on her, swooping up her and her love away from Loki's wrath.

             In this angered state Loki revealed his true self.  He was shadow, hate, and darkness and he attacked the planet. The gods fought against him but were no match for this mysterious evil.  Darkness slowly crept over the earth, like a gray film.  The world was thrown into chaos as those hell had broken lose.  Death and suffering were rampant and the gods were powerless to stop it.  All except one. A goddess of the rainbow, Iris, still considered a child by the gods, saw her beloved planet losing its spark of life, and she did the only thing she could, give her own light.  She fused together all the colors of the rainbow forming the purest white light and mixed it with her own essence forming a crystal star, thus giving her life for humanity.

             The gods were able to defeat Loki, but not destroy him, with the light of the Crystal Star, but the cost was too terrible, the loss of one of their own.  Realizing their time as guardians of earth was coming to an end, they selected seven of the strongest of human souls to take their place.  They dismantled the Crystal Star, scattering its pieces but connecting them to the souls so if needed they could be located.  These seven were to watch over the planet and the Crystal Star to prevent its power from falling into the wrong hands.  

             These guardians I speak of are described on the verse on the cover of the journal, your journal.  That book was yours in every lifetime your soul has been in.  In it you wrote the guardians' struggles in each cycle.  You'll notice that most of it looks to be in gibberish.  Its secrets are kept safe through a system of codes so that if it fell into the wrong hands, its secrets would not be revealed.  In time, as your memories return you will be able to decode it.

            Please trust in what I am telling you.  I will send more of what I know through this same manner.

Your guide.

Sakura and Meilin looked up at Tomoyo almost in a daze.  

She let out a little giggle.  "Yeah that was about my reaction."  Then turning thoughtful, "I would normally dismiss this as some kind of prank, but look at this journal; it's authentic.  Why would anyone simply hand over something as old as this as a joke?  Think of its value."

Sakura picked up the book touching the cover, enjoying the feel of the leather slide across her fingertips, then getting caught in the bumps of the engraving.  Sakura read the verse aloud.

**One to guide, **

**one**** to fight.**

**one**** to watch, **

**one**** to write, **

**one**** to find, **

**and**** two to lead,**

**two**** whose destinies are intertwined.**

**These two hold the key.  They who determine the fate of the world.  They who must fight with their feelings if they are to prevail.  They who are the beginning may also be the end.**

_Well doesn't that sound cheerful?  This whole thing is like out of some bad fantasy book.  Ancient evils, cryptic prophecies, and a band of merry men…or women, _her mind amended_.  Wait…one to guide!  "_Tomoyo, do you think the person who sent this is the 'one to guide' described in the poem?"

"Well the author did sign it 'your guide' so I think that would be a logical assumption to make."

"I'm not sure about all this.  It's just too weird.  I mean Tomoyo gets a message in her locker of mysterious origin telling her to save the world.  And there is some wacky weapon of light that can stop the evil and needs to be protected.  It is just way too farfetched." 

"I understand your doubts, I share them as well, but something is telling me to trust what we've just learned."  Tomoyo admitted.

"Alright, but then why tell this to us?  The note told that there was a reason for the journal to be encoded, to keep this information safe.  For all you know we could be the enemy or something."  Meilin questioned after being silent since reading the letter.

Tomoyo smiled.  "Your being a bit on the paranoid side, dontcha think?  Besides, you guys are involved in this somehow, I just know it." She turned to look at Sakura," Especially you."

"What do you mean?"  _Has Tomoyo been holding out?  Does she know more than she told us?_ Sakura thought.

"Your necklace.  It's a star, a crystal star to be more precise.  I think it may be one of the pieces the guide spoke of.  That also might explain why Li had a flip out moment when he saw it.  I think he is involved as well, but I just don't know how."

Sakura pulled out her star, holding it up to the light.  _So this little thing could be of some value.  Oh come on, this little crystal could be a key to saving the world? Give me a break_! She mentally brushed off the idea.  _This is someone's idea of fun, pulling people's legs, and Tomoyo's getting dragged along.  The world is not going to end.  This is probably just another nut job making a dooms day prophecy and we got sucked into it._

"Tomoyo, look I," Sakura started but got stopped.

"I realize this seems unrealistic but I find myself believing." Tomoyo cut her off.

"So you believe that you and a whole bunch of heroes, that Meilin and I belong to as well, are supposed to protect some dinky crystal from a psycho shadow hell bent on bringing on Armageddon?"

"Correct."

""Will you listen to what you're saying!" _Jeeez__, has she suddenly turned into me?  Is she so dense that she can't see the lunacy of it all?_

"You're the one with the colorful and exaggerated descriptions." Tomoyo coolly replied.

"Meilin," Sakura pleaded," Please tell her she is crazy."

"…"

"Meilin?" Sakura questioned turning to face her.

"Sorry Sakura, but I have seen some freaky things in this world from magic to ghosts." 

Sakura stiffened.  

"Sorry about the 'g' word," Meilin apologized. "But I am willing to trust in this.  If it turns out to be wrong, then it's wrong, problem solved.  But if it is true and we ignore it then the world goes to hell in a hand basket.  I don't want to risk that."  

_Damn, that's actually a reasonable argument_, Sakura thought.  But she didn't want to trust in this because of fear.  She liked having an average teenage life.  If this was true then her life would change forever and she didn't think she was ready to accept that.  _I need time to think this through._

"Fine I won't try to convince either of you otherwise, but don't expect me to start believing in this flim flam.  It's just some sham."  _Hey I rhymed_! Her mind cheered.  Ah, the little things in life that bring joy.

Sakura stood up.  "It's time for me to get going.  If I'm late Toya will rip my head off."

"Dinner duty?" Tomoyo sympathized.

"Yup."

"Well, at least let one of us take you home." Meilin said, rising as well.

"Don't worry about it.  I'll just take the bus; it will only take a few minutes." 

Her friends shuddered. "Public transportation."

"Oh, here." Sakura remembered the object in her hand," Your journal thingie."  And she held it out to Tomoyo, but it slipped from her grasp, landing open to the first page on the floor.  As she bent down to retrieve it she could see something written on the inner cover.  "Tali"  _Now__ why does that sound familiar?_ her mind questioned.  But no answer came to her.  _Oh well, must be from all the confusion of the day.     _

Sakura handed over the journal, made her farewells and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_What an idiot I am.  'No it's okay Meilin, I'll just take the bus'_ Sakura mocked herself.  _I should have watched the news, for if I had I would have known that there was A BUS STRIKE!  So now I'm left wandering the streets at dusk to get home.  I know it's not that far, but it's the principle of the thing._

Sakura marched on.  _Almost there.___

**Clip Clop Clip**

_Oh no, footsteps.  _She stooped and looked behind her only to see an empty street and the scuttle of leaves blown across the pavement_.  If I screamed right now would anyone even know? Morbid thought alert.  But it is true; it's so dead out here.  I wonder where everyone is._

She continued on but with a quickened pace.  The thought of being caught alone pushed her on.  _This may not be a bad neighborhood, but I know not to tempt fate._

Again the sound of footsteps rang out behind her.  She looked back and saw nothing.  The noise still followed her.  Terrified, Sakura broke down into a run only to hear the steps quicken their pace to match hers.  _Oh someone help me please_, she pleaded as she turned down a side street.

_Damnit__!_ Her mind screamed realizing she had turned down one of the many dead ended streets in the suburb.  _Fine I'll face them head on.  Maybe if I act tough I'll chase them away_. Taking a stance she turned around to once again no one behind her.  Breathing heavily she took in her surroundings.  Cookie cutter houses were highlighted by the lingering rays of the sun as the street lamps began to burn.  _Toya__ is going to be worried, and this time maybe for good reason_.

"Hello" a voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura whirled around coming face to face with a handsome man, probably only a few years older than her.  She backed up, warily examining his features.  His dark hair was as black as a raven's feathers, and his light eyes contrasted sharply against it.

_His eyes…_

They were mesmerizing.  Sakura felt like she was falling into a pit when she looked into them, like being sucked into a black hole.  "Who are you?" She stammered. "What do you want?"

He took a step closer.  Sakura tried to back away, but it was like her feet were glued to the floor.  _Why can't I move_? Her mind screamed out.

"Is that any way to treat your love?" he teased.  _Love?__  Love? This guy has to be off his rocker_.  "Shatiri."

_The name from my dream!  How does he know that?  And why is he calling me that?  Was he the one in it……Shatiri's love? _Her mind was racing, matching the speed of her heart.

He closed the distance between them, and still she could not move.  Even as she noticed him begin to lean in, she could do nothing.   It was like she was frozen.  _HELP!!!!_

Out of nowhere the wind picked up swirling around the man.  The moment his face disappeared from view she felt her body released.  Taking this opportunity she ran for it.  At the end of the street she looked back for a moment to see the man battling unsuccessfully against the cage of wind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later the wind disappeared as quickly as it had arrived leaving a very frustrated looking man.  "So the Citrine Star has been activated.  No matter.  Soon my powers will grow to where not even all their powers combined could keep me from her.  Till then." He vowed and faded into the darkness leaving only an empty street twinkling in the lamplight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura bolted into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. "I'm home!" She shouted out of breath.

Only silence greeted her.

"Hello?  Toya?"

_Scratch-scratch.___

"Ahhhhhh!" Sakura screeched and jumped into the air.  Then floated back down realizing it was Toya's key in the lock.  And sure enough the door swung open to reveal a grumpy looking older brother.

"So, monster where have you been?" He questioned.

"I could ask the same of you." She retorted.

"I was out looking for you." _Oh._  "So tell me, why were you late?  Are you alright?"

"Yea.  I was at Tomoyo's and decided to take the bus home."

"Monster the drivers are on strike." He taunted.

"I realized that now idiot!  Hence the being late."  Sakura left out the encounter she had just fled from_.  It would only bother him.  Besides how would I explain that I was saved by some freaky wall of wind. _ Sakura thought to herself. _My, my how the lies keep flowing._

Toya leaned in, "Are you sure nothing else happened?"

For a moment Sakura panicked.  _Oh god does he know? How?…No, there's no way.  He just can tell when I'm not telling the complete truth.  He's just grasping at straws_.

"I'm fine, just a little tired.  I ran to get here on time to make dinner since I knew you'd have a conniption fit if you had to make it yourself."

"Go lie down.  I'll make the food."

_What!  Toya's being nice?_  Sakura looked at him like the pod people had just replaced her brother.

"It's just because I don't feel in the mood for food poisoning tonight." He retorted smugly.

Sakura shook her head.  _To think for one moment I actually thought Toya might be human.  Proved wrong yet again._

Sakura went to her room, flopping down on the bed with a deep sigh.  In a matter of a few days the world she had become accustomed to had been flipped upside down.  A new face in school, one who rarely left her thoughts, myths and magical prophecies, secrets and dreams…._dreams.  That man had called her Shatiri.  Who was he and why did he call her that?  And beyond that, why couldn't I move.  It felt like I was encased in stone, nothing could have moved me._

_Maybe it was just another dream.._

_Yes that's it _her mind rationalized_. I must have fallen asleep and I was sleep walking and imagined that whole encounter.  That's the only reasonable explanation for this whole thing.  _

But she could not put the matter to rest.  And the letter kept coming to mind.  Pulling out her star she ran her fingers along its hard edges.  She did not get much sleep that night as her confusion kept her mind active.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Alright, so what do you guys think?  Personally I am tempted to scrap this chapter so speak up or it might disappear.   But next chapter's gonna be fun. It's the dance! *kimmikat does a little boogie*  And now if you would be so kind as to press that little button down there and review!  Lots of love.

Hi button.

What's that you say?

Oh, it wants you to click it.


	7. So Much For Romance

A/N: Please forgive any wackiness.  I'm on spring break, sick, and hopped up on cough meds.  I know not what I do.  And since I cant speak, writing seemed the best option.  So here is the next chapter.  

****

Discalimer: I own nothing.  It's kinda like communism in that sense, aint it?

****

****

** So Much for Romance**

Days passed and nothing over eventful disrupted the usual flow of the teens' lives.  Sakura forgot all about the odd note Tomoyo had received, the incident after she left Tomoyo's, and even Li's "attack."  It was easier that way.  Denial, a lovely attribute of human society.  If you don't like something pretend it doesn't exist.

And soon enough Sakura found herself in her room on the phone with Tomoyo.

T: So you will be at Meilin's house by noon right?

S: Noon!  Why so early? The dance doesn't even begin until eight.

T: Well there is prep time, photographs by the family, dinner, then the professional photos, and then the dance.  We need all the time we can get.

S: *just groaned*

T: Hey, no moping.  It will be fun.  You have a hot date and a wonderful dress if I do say so myself.

S: Of course you would, you made it.

They giggled.

S: Alright I'll be there at noon ready to be attacked by the curling iron. Good night. 

T: Night.  Sweet dreams.

Sakura put the phone back on the receiver sighing.  Nervous energy was coursing through her veins, but the question was why?  She had never been excited about dances, but her body now nearly jittered with anticipation.  What was going to happen tomorrow?

_Nothing is going to happen if I don't get any sleep!_ Sakura shouted to herself, turning off the light and getting into bed. Eventually the sound of the ocean was able to lull her to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Sakura dreamland:

Sakura once again saw a figure similar to herself.  The girl was walking through a dimly lit corridor.  Her ringleted hair was laced back with cream colored ribbons to flatter the peach and cream silk gown that she wore. _Wow look at that getup.  The pearls, the lace, the frills.  She looks like she stepped out of a Three Musketeers movie. 'Dartanian, oh my darling Dartanian, where art thou?' _giggled Sakura.

The sweet strains of an orchestra wafted through the gilded door ahead of her, watched by two doormen. _Hmmm I wonder if they are like those British guys who won't ever smile.  They certainly have the 'I'm constipated' look down to art._

 The girl then looked down at the mask in her hands, its smooth curves adorned by a peachy pink blossom pattern.  She didn't know what flower it was; it was foreign.  A gift from her father from his extensive travels.  She covered half her face with it, tying the ribbons around her head, then signaling the doormen to allow her through.

She was nearly blinded by the glow of the room.  Chandeliers sparkled above, their reflections in the mirrored walls twinkled back.  The room seemed to shimmer and swirl as dancers twirled around the polished marble floor, crowds milling about them.

Two girls approached, one in a deep crimson gown, the other a rich violet, daring colors for young girls to wear at that age.  But hidden identities permitted this breach in etiquette. "There you are Sophia.  We were wondering when you'd reappear."

"I just wanted to wander for a while Theresa.  I've returned." 

"For a moment we feared that some commoners had snatched you up.  The lower class has been kidnapping and ransoming nobility of late." The girl in red said, only slightly joking.

"Marianne, I am sure the threat of an uprising is only a rumor.  King Louis XVIII will help the poor with the food crisis." Sophia confidently stated. 

The two friends rolled their eyes behind their masks.  "Oh our naïve little Sophia, when will you open your eyes and see that our king cares nothing for the welfare of France or her people." Theresa said smiling.  _Well I'm an idiot when it comes to politics too_, Sakura justified, _but then again who isn't these days._

"Enough political jabber," Marianne commanded.  "This is a dance.  We are here to meet eligible bachelors.  One down side of course is the no face or title restriction."

"I find it very romantic.  You can find someone to love not based upon appearance or money or status, but on a true connection."  Sophia said dreamily.

"You have been reading romance novels haven't you?" Marianne accused.

"Maybe.  Maybe not." Sophia mumbled looking at her feet.

Theresa and Marianne laughed at their friend, who got embarrassed quite easily.

"Sophia do you recognize the fellow over there?" Theresa questioned. "He's been watching you for the past few minutes."

"Who?" Sophia looked around, puzzled. "I don't see anyone looking this way."

"Oh he seems to have vanished.  He was tall, dressed nicely, brown hair, and a wolf mask.  Maybe he has affections toward you." Theresa teased.

At that moment the orchestra ended and a stuffy looking man in a red and blue uniform strutted to the center of the room, chest puffed out like a proud peacock.  In a whine similar to the sound of helium escaping a balloon he announced, "And now if all the eligible young ladies and gentlemen would proceed to the floor for a waltz.  Remember to never remove your masks or reveal who you are, no full names are allowed."

"Oh, I love the waltz.  It's similar to floating on air." Sophia gushed.

"Only if you have a good partner, that is."  Theresa commented as they began to make their way through the crowd.

"I pity the fool who dances with Sophia.  She is prone to inflict permanent foot injuries."  Marianne teased as Sophia glared.

"Remember last year's Christmas Debut when she lost balance dancing with Count Viscarle and trampled the English ambassador and his wife."  Theresa added.  The two giggled onto the floor while Sophia stated as primly as she could, "I have been practicing."

Sophia found herself facing a man towering a good foot and a half above her. _Yikes! This is gonna be awkward. _ And it was.  Sophia managed not to cause any accidents, but the pair looked atrocious with him bent over just to keep his hand at her waist.  Their movements were jerky and sporadic.  _Looks like their epileptic_ Sakura mused.

Sakura noticed the dancers begin to pull into a circle formation with the girls in the outer ring.  This was Sophia's favorite part of the waltz.  The men would twirl their partners to the right, dancing with the new ones from the left and eventually passing again, keeping the girls flowing in a circle. She would get a chance to dance with most of the gentlemen in the ring and her final partner would be determined by the orchestra who would shift the music to signal the end of the circle.  The newly matched couples would then separate from the group.

Her giant of a partner twirled her into the arms of an awaiting Raven masked man who was a few inches shorter than she. She barely caught his name, her mind too busy trying not to laugh at the height of her partners; maybe fate had something against her. Raven man then released her to the Clown, whose shock of red hair matched his circus like mask.  He called himself Pierre and spent their time discussing how charming he was.  Sophia struggled not to say something rude.  Narcissism drove her up the wall.  Finally he passed her to a gentleman with a mask of the Night and the Day.  He tried to say something, most likely his name, but his mumbling was too difficult to understand.  _It's like he's speaking a foreign language.  He's probably nervous or drunk…maybe both._  Night and Day turned into Stag, who turned into Tree, who turned into Sun who turned into Stone.  _Yikes it's like speed dating meets a musical.   This is crazy.  How are you expected to keep track._

But Sophia's focus was elsewhere.  '1.2.3, 2.2.3, 1.2.3, 2.2.3' she chanted to herself.  She was determined to not be the one to ruin the circle. She was so wrapped in concentrating that she barely noticed who she was dancing with until a rumbling voice disrupted her numbers. '1.2..'

"Hello."

Sophia snapped back to reality, looking at her partner.  It was him; the one Theresa said was watching her, the one in the Wolf mask.  She brought her eyes to his and felt the floor droop out from beneath her.  _I can sympathize_, Sakura thought, her mind shifting a second towards Li.  The room melted away; in their minds it was just the two of them.  Adrenaline rushed, flushing her cheeks.  It was a miracle that her feet were even moving at all, much less in a pattern_.  He must be a good lead. Oh, maybe I should retract that statement_, Sakura thought as she witnessed Theresa bump into the pair. 

Wolf had not passed Sophia on, and to top it all off the couple was clueless to the girls bouncing off them!  Luckily, the conductor seeing the traffic jam, wisely shifted the music and people partnered, leaving the broken circle behind.  Angry girls shot glares at Sophia, but she wouldn't even have noticed her dress being alight much less some angered prissies turning apoplectic.

'I'm flying' was the only coherent thought in her head.  Slowly the music was brought to an end.  The crowd applauded for the orchestra as they took their break, except for Sophia and the Wolf.  They stood still, gazing into each other's eyes, chests heaving, looking like they'd just run the 4 mile relay.  

Theresa and Marianne circled around them, curious, finally waving their hands between Sophia and the Wolf's faces. "Good evening!" they trilled.  

"Sophia would you or you mysterious partner care to explain how you seemed to forget how to dance in a ring?"

Silence.

The Wolf reached out, grabbing Sophia's hand in his brushing his lips across it.  It sparked on contact.  Sophia felt a bright blush paint her cheeks as a small smile pulled at the man's lips.  "It was a pleasure milady."  And with that he turned and left.

She watched him fade into the crowd, oblivious to her friends chattering like chipmunks over the adorableness of it all.  Finally one line of their conversation penetrated her daze, "Who is he?"

"Oh no!" she dismayed. "I don't even know his name."  _Ahhh, the romantic plot.  Girl must find mystery man.  Why is this only a dream?  Reality bites.  It is so… FREEZING!!!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura awoke with a start, soaked in icy water.

Toya laughed evilly as his flabbergasted sister tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Why you…what…I wet...bucket in hand…IDIOT!!!!!" She shrieked.

"Monsters need special encouragement to be awoken from hibernation." He said innocently.

"Turning my bed into a swimming pool is not the way to go!  What delusional voice in your idiotic head told you this was a brilliant idea that you in your ignorance decided to carry out?"

"Maybe the phone call from Tomoyo yelling at me to make sure you are not late is a reason," Toya retorted.  "I deserved some fun for that that annoyance," he chuckled heading for the door.  "Oh and by the way, you are expected at Meilin's at noon and it is 11:50."  He shut the door just in time to hear "WHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"As usual she is late, despite my reminder and me annoying her brother to wake her up."  Tomoyo sighed.  "I can't wait till she gets here so you two can see your dresses."

"Can I take a peek at mine pleeeeaaaaseeeee." Meilin whimpered.

"Nope.  The master will only reveal her artwork when the full audience is present."

Meilin practically dropped to the floor.  _She's impossible_! She thought. _Sakura better get here soon_.  Patience was not exactly Meilin's strong suit.

Just as commanded, Sakura appeared in the door way, resembling a drowned rat. 

"Ah, I see you've just gotten out of the shower." _Hah, as if you could call it that_! "That will make you hair good to work with." Tomoyo said steering her into the room.

Sakura opened her mouth to scold Tomoyo for calling Toya, and then decided against it realizing Tomoyo would be wielding hot objects for her hair.  So if she didn't want 'accidentally' fried hair she best not piss Tomoyo off.

"And now for the revealing.  Drum roll please."

Meilin and Sakura obligingly began to whap their hands on the furniture as Tomoyo pulled the dresses from a long bag.  

First was Meilin's dress.  It was a full length red silk gown with thick straps, and a low cut square neckline.  It looked like a singer's outfit from the 40's.  All that was missing was the feather boa.

Next was Tomoyo's, a vibrant eggplant color dress that had swirls of silver glitter rushing across the material.  It looked perfect for going to the Oscars.

And last came Sakura's.  A flowing green material waved around.  Fitted to her body and ending in a gypsy hem.  Flecks of gold shimmered here and there in the light.

"Ohhh, they are beautiful." Sakura murmured holding hers up in front of the mirror.

Meilin noticed something new.  "So, Sakura, did you know that green is Li's favorite color?" 

"Ummm, not really.  Why do you ask?"

"Well I noticed that you had asked Tomoyo to make your dress green instead of the usual pink and was pondering the meaning of the change.  Does it have anything to do with my cousin and his preferences?" She asked grinning.

_Crap! Busted_, Sakura thought.  "Of course not.  What a silly idea.  I merely thought it was time for a change, and well since my eyes are green I thought wearing green might highlight them.   That's all." 

Her friends did not fail to notice the faint blush rising to Sakura's cheeks as she spoke.  When Sakura left to go change Tomoyo and Meilin did a little happy dance.

  "She likes him!"  Tomoyo squealed.

"Then we can use that to our advantage.  Operation hook Li and Sakura up begins tonight."  Meilin declared high fiving Tomoyo.  Unfortunately in their excitement, their hands missed and they ended up in a heap on the floor.  Maybe Sakura's clumsiness was contagious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later the girls were dressed with make up, hairdos, and killer shoes-literally.  Heels are murder.

Meilin sidled up to Sakura, "So who are you getting dolled up for, Ben …or Li?"

_Gulp_.  "Sillies, it's a dance.  That's the time to dress up."   Sakura replied.

"Sure, evade the question." Meilin said.

Tomoyo joined in. "We know you Sakura.  Even for the prom, you'd wear jeans and a t-shirt if you could.  You gave into being this fancy way too easily."  

"This appearance consciousness thing has only sprung up recently, as in the past week or so."

"You too are impossible!"  Sakura cried "What can I do to prove that there is nothing going on between me and Li?"

They smiled evilly.  It was probably not the smartest move to allow them to give her dares.

"You sure you wanna let us do that?" Tomoyo asked.

_Well can't back down now, I'd look guilty.  Which I am not by the way.  I just met him.  And he's a freak. And there's Ben.  And… and…I am running out of excuses._  "What do I have to fear?" she boldly questioned as she sat down on a chair.

Meilin and Tomoyo looked at each other then back at Sakura and said, "Dance with him."

"Ack!" Sakura squawked as she fell out of her chair. "Dance?" her voice squeaked out.  "I can't"

"Hah! Then you like him." They accused.

An idea came to her, "Ben is my date.  I'd probably be dancing with him."

"…"

_Score one_ _for me_ Sakura cheered.  

Knock knock (A/N: once again bad sound effects.)

Sakura went to the door since Meilin and Tomoyo were too busy grumbling to notice.

She opened the door and found herself face to face with Li….in a suit.  Li tried to speak, "Eriol sent me….." and just stopped the moment he looked at what was in front of him.

_Damn, he looks good in a suit.  Oh, the strong shoulders.  Gonna faint……Stop drooling_ she commanded herself, but not very successfully.  They stood there in the doorway staring.  Sakura noticed Li's gaze start at her feet and work its way up.  By the time he was at her face it was beet red.  

"Li" Tomoyo said sweetly.  

No response.

"Sakura" Meilin said in the same sing-songy voice.

No acknowledgement.

They smirked as Tomoyo filmed this moment.

The moment ended when Eriol and Ben appeared behind Li.  "So Li what happened?" Eriol asked whapping him on the back. "Lose your way?"  Seeing the girls, "Hey beautifuls. I sent Li here to fetch you but he seems to have failed.  Probably had a mental overload at the sight of you gorgeous beauties."

Ben walked by Li to Sakura.  "You look stunning.  Green is definitely you color.  Then again I don't know any color you look bad in." _Could the line have any more cheese in it?  Probably no_t, but the guy was nervous so she forgave him.

He then produced a small plastic box with the corsage. Taking it out, he slid it on her wrist, and then laced his fingers with her.  Li bristled and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Well I think it's time to take this show on the road." Meilin directed.  "To the limo!"

"Onward ho!" Eriol joined in.  The group left in laughter.

Sakura looked up at a smiling Ben thinking _This night could actually turn out okay_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No more food for the next week!" Meilin wailed as she got out of the limo in front of the school. "I think I could burst."

"New rule for dances," Sakura pronounced, "No buffets cause we're all pigs.  Whoops!" she shrieked as she tripped getting out.  Luckily Li caught her before she fell on the pavement. Their eyes met and they quickly looked away.  

When they all were out, they proceeded toward the entrance of the gym, colored lights seen flashing through the windows.  Little white lights outlined the doorways, hanging in the air reminding Sakura of fireflies.  _It's beautiful_.

Tomoyo then took charge, "And now time for pictures.  I want a group one."

Sakura groaned over her friend's need to document everything, _Probably why she is the scribe.  What!  Why did that pop into my head?  _She shoved the thought away.  The whole idea unsettled her.

To the photographer they marched, who then looked them over as they sat down on the various boxes and stools.  "I'm tinkin' of somefing very modelish. Who are zee couples?" he asked.  _What kind of accent is that_? Sakura thought.

"Well, there is me and Sakura," Ben spoke up stepping behind Sakura, "And Tomoyo and Eriol.  So that leaves Meilin and Li."

"Hold up." Meilin commanded.  "I am not gonna be in a picture where it looks like my cousin is my date."

"Well how about Ben and Li switch places?" Tomoyo suggested innocently, as if the idea just came to her instead of a few hours ago in Meilin's room.

"Perfect!" Meilin exclaimed grabbing Ben's arm.  He started to speak when Meilin asked, "Unless you don't want to be near me?"  That shut him up.  Meilin knew Ben never wanted to be mean or rude.

So Ben went with Meilin to the other side as Tomoyo pushed Li in the direction of Sakura.  He slowly placed his hand on her bare shoulders.  _Okay don't panic._  _Don't panic.  Shit! Not_ _working!_  Her mind flipped as she could feel the energy from the contact of his skin on hers.

Although she could not see, Li was having the same trouble as Sakura.  _I should let go, but I can't.  I shouldn't be doing this.  Why do I feel this way?  What spell has she put me under?_

The moment the flash went off the two jumped apart, trembling. Ben looked at them perplexed while Meilin mouthed to Tomoyo "sexual tension."

"Now that my lady's wish has been fulfilled how about we go to the gym?" Eriol suggested, offering his arm to Tomoyo.  Ben did the same to Sakura walking after them, as Meilin and Li trailed behind separately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Meilin! There you are." A guy shouted over the music as he approached the group.  He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, moving with the grace of a fighter.

"Hey Derek! I didn't know you would be here.  Oh hey, these are my friends Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ben, and my cousin Li.  Guys, this is Derek. He's in martial arts with me."  Meilin said smiling.

"So do you wanna dance?" He asked looking a bit nervous.

"Sure."  His smile brightened.

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as their friend was led away.  _So maybe that's why she refused to miss a single martial arts class even when she was sick.  _She then began to hum 'Love is in the Air.'

A slow song started up.  

"Well I think Meilin's friend had a brilliant idea.  Would the lady grace me with a dance?" Ben asked Sakura, extending his hand out toward her.

Sakura could feel Li's gaze on them.  _Why does he even care?  And why do I feel guilty?  I barely know the guy_.  _It's not like I'm doing anything shameful._ But despite that feeling, Sakura took Ben's hand and they went away from Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li.  Tomoyo was too busy filming to be bothered with dancing.

Out on the floor, Ben drew Sakura in close, placing his arms about her waist.  It was nice and warm.  She rested her head on his shoulder looking out at the people dancing around them.  Some looked so adorable, all lovey-dovey. _Whoa! _ she thought looking away. _I think that couple might be getting a little too lovey-dovey for public places.  Get a room. I.._

"Sakura."

"Hmmm?"  Sakura asked as Ben pulled back slightly.

"When I told you I had feelings for you, well it wasn't the complete truth.  I..  I…"  _oh, don't say it she pleaded.  Don't say it!_  "I love you."  _Aiyaa! What do I say? What do I do? May day may day! The ship USS Winter Formal has hit an iceberg and is going down.  Repeat is going down. _ Her panic was stopped as Ben leaned over and placed his lips upon hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know contrary to popular opinion, staring harder will not change what you see in front of you."

"What do you mean Eriol?" Li asked, disgruntled.  He was still staring at Sakura and Ben, his hands clenched, looking on the verge of having a coronary.

"Only that you seem to be taking a particular interest in that lovely couple over there." Eriol replied cheerfully.

"So?" Li demanded.

"Instead of just standing around like a dope, you could always just ask Sakura to dance."

Before Li could reply to Eriol's 'outrageous' suggestion, Eriol had disappeared, leaving his words to rattle around in Li's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The kiss was sweet and gentle and nice and …and…and that was it.  There was no spark, no fire or excitement.  It was just nice and nothing else.

 Sakura pulled back, unsure of what to do or say.  She had just realized something.  _I felt more from one touch from Li's fingers then when Ben was kissing me_.  She couldn't lead Ben on, not when it was clear that she was more attracted to another guy_.  Alright I am going to have to break it to him gently_.  And she opened her mouth to let him know when he said, "How about I go get us some drinks."  Sakura nearly tripped over herself on those words.  _He says 'I love you' and the next words out of his mouth are 'let's get drinks.'  So much for romance these days_.

Sakura was about to look for Tomoyo when standing a few feet away was Li and she froze.  _It's like my feet are stuck to floor.  Alright who poured cement on my feet?  This makes no sense.  Why can't I get away from him?!?_

Li slowly walked toward Sakura almost in a trance, as if being forcibly pulled towards her.

The music suddenly changes from a sappy love song to a sultry beat, you could almost hear the yearning echo in every note. (A/N: The song is #1 Crush by Garbage. A song of lust and longing, makes my heart ache every time I hear it.  Good dance song too.)

'I would die for you'

'I would die for you'

"Do you wanna dance?"

_Did he just say that?  Or did I?  Did anyone? _Sakura's mind questioned, unsure of what was going on.

'I've been dying just to feel you by my side'

'To know that you mine'

Slowly they began to sway in time to the music.  Li then reached out and took both her hands in his, Sakura trembling from the chills rushing through her.

Li turned Sakura around, pulling her close against him, his arms wrapping protectively about her waist.  They fit together perfectly, moving together as one.

'I would cry for you'

'I would cry for you'

He slid an arm away, only to brush its fingertips down her bare arm.  

_My body is alive.  It's all tingly and bubbly like a cold soda. So many sensations.  It's like I'm drowning in feelings.  I don't understand what's going on.  How does he have such power over me?_

Sakura looked over her shoulder into his eyes, seeing the same panic that she felt.

'I'll wash away your pain with all my tears'

'and drown your fear'

_We no longer have control of whatever is going on,_ she thought.  _All we can do is hold on to each other._

'I will pray for you'

'I will sell my soul for something pure and true'

A heavy ache began to fill their chests, only increasing as Li began to slowly bend his head closer to Sakura's.  She close her eyes, heart pounding like his in anticipation and

'for someone like you…..'

A/N:  My first cliffhanger!  I couldn't help it.  so what did you think?  Any guesses on the mystery dreams?  he he I am having so much fun, then again Robitussin may be the cause.  So tell your opinions using that little button down there.  I have 6 reviews, like one for each chapter, so who will be 7 for chapter 7?  And thank you to those who have reviewed.  me so happy.  but I will be even happier the more people say.  and don't you ppl want me to be happy?


	8. Contact with a Live Wire

Can someone claim sleep deprivation if meds keep them up at odd hours of the night cause that's what I feel like.  My internal clock has gone off the charts.  Anyhoo, here is the end to the cliffhanger.  I hope you like the chapter it's a bit wacky.

Love to:

TheMysticWarrior: sorry couldn't help it.  The chapter was getting soooooo long.

Sunel: Ahhh a partner in sickness.  Well your wish has been granted, another chapter

Feathers1: You know I never realized that this was mysterious.  Whoopsie.  Forget that there's hidden info in here! Hehe.

Dragonstar03: are those the only words you know by any chance? Hehe.

Disclaimer:I don't own it, I just use it.

****

****

****

**Contact with a Live Wire**

****

"Can I cut in?" a voice like stone slapped Li and Sakura back to reality.  They turn to see Ben standing, Dr. Peppers in hand, looking quite unsettled to say the least.

Li and Sakura jumped apart, noticing a crowd had gathered around them.  Sakura noticed Tomoyo in the corner camera at the ready to catch a possibly dramatic moment.  And the way things were looking, the night just might end with blood.  If looks could kill, both Ben and Li would no longer be existing in this realm.  They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Ben finally glanced away, only to take Sakura's hand, pulling her toward him. 

Li looked down at their clasped hands and turned around, leaving…and Sakura almost went after him. _ What has gotten into me? Ben is my date, he just told me he loves me, and I almost go chasing after Li.  Why the hell would I do that?  _A little voice in her head chirped a reply.  _Me and him?__ Oh no!_  Uh-huh.  _No!_ Uh-huh.  _Shut up_! But no matter how she felt toward Li, she knew she had to tell Ben she didn't love him in a romantic way.  _Okay, just let him down gently.  Ben is an understanding guy…I hope._

Sakura opened her mouth when

"Hey you two!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt." Meilin chirped.

"But we need to borrow Sakura a moment."  And before either Sakura or Ben could reply, Sakura found herself being dragged off to the girl's bathroom.

Once inside they released her.

"Guys, what did you do that for?  I had something really important to tell Ben."  Sakura questioned slightly frazzled over the quick changes that kept happening that night.

"Well, we figured now would be a good time to have a little pow-wow about your guy situation, especially with that near fight.  Too bad neither of them took a swing.  I had my camera going and everything.  It would have made a wonderful action soap opera. Young girl in between two hot guys who…"

"Tomoyo snap out of it." Meilin ordered.  "Focus, we have a mission."

Tomoyo shook the stars from her eyes.  They then turned on Sakura asking, "So, Sakura, do you mind filling us in on what was going on there between you and Li.  It got just a bit steamy there; people around you even stopped dancing just to watch, quite a show."

"You're kidding right," her voice squeaked.

Tomoyo whipped out the camera and showed playback.

Sakura blushed at the sight, remembering the feel of Li's body against her back.  She then groaned seeing the near conflict.  "What am I going to do?  Ben told me he loves me and..." she broke off.

"And?" Tomoyo prompted.

"I don't feel the same way," Sakura confessed.

"Cause of my cousin?"

"No Meilin! I…"  They give her the sideways glance.  "Well…I don't know.  Maybe."   They cheered.  "But what am I going to do about Ben.  I mean he just saw the girl he just told he loves with her ass in some other guy's lap about to kiss."

"Li almost kissed you!?!?" Meilin squawked, thinking _Damn my cousin doesn't seem to waste any time, whoda thought._

"So not helping!"

"Sorry," she amended.

"You have to tell him."  Tomoyo pronounced.

"I was about to when you dragged me in here.  I'm just so confused."  Sakura looked off in the distance.

"About what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Where do I begin?   There's Ben's unrequited love, the whole Li thing, the weird letter about the end of the world, funky dreams, and then this crazy night…"

"Okay, okay we get the point." Meilin stated, slightly worried about the blue tint in Sakura's face as she was about to run out of breath.

"Mostly I am confused about Li." Sakura admitted, speaking slowly.  "I've only known him a few weeks, but something is so familiar about him, like I've met him before.  And when he touches me," she shivered at the thought, "It's like being in contact with a live wire, sparks everywhere."

"Awwwwwwww, how adorable!" Tomoyo squealed grabbing hands with Meilin.

"Has Sakura found her one?"  Meilin teased as she as Tomoyo jumped up and down.

"Oh please, gag me." A bitter voice cut through their reverie.

The girls spun around to see Tara emerging from a stall. (She seems to have a thing for hanging out in bathroom stalls, doesn't she?)

"With pleasure."  Meilin icily replied. "Do you prefer a sock or a bandana?  I personally don't care as long as it shuts you up."

Tara glared at her then turned on Sakura, "Let's get one thing straight.  The only one who will be having any contact with Li is me.  He is mine."

"Ummm Tara darling, do you have alshymers(A/N: sorry can't find correct spelling)?" Meilin asked like a nurse questioning her forgetful patient.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"You mean you don't remember when you went up to Li earlier this evening and asked him to dance?  What was his reply again?"  Meilin innocently asked.

"Oh that's right," Tomoyo said joining in.  "He said, 'I don't dance.'"

"Funny he didn't seem to have a problem dancing with Sakura."  Meilin smiled as Tara's face flushed with rage.

"You little bitch." Tara hissed at Sakura.  _What? I didn't say anything._  "This is your last warning.  Stay away from Li.  He belongs to me."  And with that she stormed out.

"That girl needs to lighten up." Meilin proclaimed.

"Maybe a Prozac would help." Tomoyo suggested.

"Try about 50." Sakura joined in, all of them laughing as they left.  _What an interesting night_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Whew! The night is finally over_, Sakura thought as she stared at the ceiling of Meilin's living room.  She, Tomoyo, and Meilin were sprawled about the many couches.  Meilin and Tomoyo had chatted themselves to sleep awhile ago leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts.

All in all the evening didn't end too badly.  _Too badly_, her mind chuckled.  _The night was crazy. Plain and simple.  But at least there was no bodily damage._  

A little after the Ben and Li incident the dance had concluded.  So through a very awkward limo ride, Sakura tried to think of ways to break the news to Ben but never had the chance.  He was the first to be dropped off and he kissed her cheek goodbye and dashed out the door before she could even mutter a word.  And to top things off, Li ignored her in the limo and then at Meilin's, refusing to meet her gaze.  _Oh well_, she thought, _the whole dance thing must have been a fluke_.  Her heart ached at the thought.  It had been too real to her to just be a random occurrence.  Or so she hoped as she rolled over and shut her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Sakura dreamland:

Sakura found herself standing in lush garden lit by the moon and the imposing palace that loomed above.  She looked down to find herself wearing the peach gown from the dream the night before.  _Sophia?_ Sakura's mind questioned. 

Sophia wandered through the blossoming orchard feeling the warm breeze tease her hair and rustle her dress.  After the accident on the dance floor, Sophia had thought it best to stay away from the ballroom for a while.  Besides, there was only one she wanted to dance with, and he had vanished.

She looked up at the night sky twinkling with stars, like a dark cloth sprayed with fairy dust.

"Lovely night isn't it."

Sophia turned around to find the man she had just been thinking about. _Ah, Wolf guy.  Nice mask_, Sakura's mind giggled.

"Yes." She replied a little startled, but pleased. "The sky is so beautiful this time of year, no clouds.  

"You never introduced yourself."  The Wolf started.

"Neither did you." She shot back. _Hmmm, I'm sensing tension_.

"Then would you grace me with that information."

"I cannot oblige," she teased.  "You wouldn't want me to break the rules, now would you?" Sophia pouted.  _She's flirting! Did girls back in that era even know how to flirt?_

"Okay," he growled." Play by the rules.  At least tell me your first name."

"I am Sophia."

"…"

"And you would be?" She questioned as he remained silent.

"Oh, but that would be breaking the rules.  You wouldn't want me to do that.  I could get in trouble with the etiquette police."

Sophia was not sure whether to laugh or do the unladylike action of slapping him.  _I vote for the abuse._

"I meant your first name."  Sophia grumbled.

"Oh, touchy." He laughed then obligingly replied, "My name is Leonce."

There was another silence.  They knew what they wanted next.  _Is it dirty?_ Sakura's mind questioned.  _Why do they seem so nervous_?  Their desires were to see each others faces.  Sakura nearly collapsed, mentally of course.

Wordlessly, as they looked at each other, they untied their masks.  _Grrrr__! He's standing in the shadow of a tree.  Why can't I ever see the guys in my dreams?  Life is punishing me_!

"HOW ADORABLE!"  Rang through the garden.

Sophia looked behind her to find Marianne and Theresa a distance away, spying. 'Oh, the nerve of them.  Really!" she thought.

She turned back to apologize for her friends, but Leonce was nowhere to be found.  Her mask was gone, but in its place was his, the heat still radiating from it.  Would she ever meet him again?  

A gust blew through the garden.  The image blurred and faded into darkness.  Sakura heard yelling and jeering.  She blinked and found herself standing in front of a platform, a mob of a crowd surrounding.  Sophia stood next to her dead still, staring at the people on the platform.  She was dressed rather plainly, her hair pulled into a simple bun; her stoic attire matching her expression.  All except her eyes, which were swimming with tears.  _What is going on? These people have gone bonkers_, as the crowd yelled an assortment of insults pushing each other trying to get a better view.

_What the heck is that thing_? Sakura's mind questioned at the contraption in front of her.  _I've seen it before somewhere_.  It hit her.  _It's a guillotine._ She gulped.  She noticed Sophia begin to tremble as a brown haired man was brought forward.  _Leonce__!_  Sakura couldn't see his face but see knew it was him.

_Oh god they are going to kill him!  And the crowd is cheering for it!_  Her stomach lurched at the scene in front of her.  

Sophia's strength began to crumble as the executioner knelt Leonce in front of the machine designed for death.  Instinctively she brought her hand to her swelling stomach protectively.  _Swelling stomach_? Sakura thought.  _She's pregnant!_  And noticing the band on her left hand, _she's married…to Leonce. _ _They're gonna kill her husband! Right in front of her!_

_Noooooooo__!_ Sakura screamed as she pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the platform in time.  She heard the release of the rope, reaching the top of the stairs in time to see the blade come down.

THUD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face.  _They killed him.  How could they_?  She seemed to have forgotten that it was a dream.  To her it was as real as any memory.  She could still hear the roaring of the crowd in her ears. And feel the oppressive heat of the people surrounding her.  And most of all, the smell of blood.  That sickly sweet smell, it was everywhere.  _Uh-oh._

Sakura jumped up running to the bathroom, making it in time to throw up.  _Ugh_.  She then felt someone hold back her hair.  

When she was done, a cup of water came into her field of vision.  "Thanks." She said, rinsing out her mouth before taking a sip.  Then she looked up to see who had aided her, finding amber eyes staring back.  _Li_?

"You alright?"

She could only nod in response.

"Come with me." And then he started to leave.  _Huh?  Where are we going?_

Sakura found herself being led to the kitchen.

"Sit."

She did as ordered, placing her self on a stool by the counter watching Li pull out a ginger ale and some saltine crackers.

"That's okay."  Sakura mumbled shakily.  "I'm alright now.  It was just a dream."

Li came over all the same placing the comfort foods on the counter in front of her.  He asked, "A dream made you sick?  Must have been pretty bad."

_He's talking to me!_ Her heart began to race.  "Yeah, I saw someone get killed.  It was like out of a history book or something.  But everything was so vibrant and real. And there was this woman and they killed her…"  Sakura trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by a flood.

"Shhhh.  It's okay."  Then Li wrapped his arms protectively about her, stroking her back soothingly.  Good thing for flannel pajamas or he would not have been successful at calming her down (a shock from skin to skin contact.)

"I don't even know why it's affecting me this much," Sakura mumbled into his chest.  _His heart's pounding.  Is he nervous?_

"Maybe it was because there was a guillotine."  Li stiffened.  "It was so barbaric.  Wait, didn't they use that during the French revolution?"

For a while he didn't reply.  _She's already had that dream.  Time's running out.  But I guess there is no harm in telling her, she hasn't made the connection yet._  "Yes, they used it as the 'humane' way to kill.  The French Revolution started out organized with a purpose, and the murders were mostly organized.  People were killed for the cause.  But then it began to fall apart.  Chaos took over, fear and panic seeped into the hearts of the people. It was known as the Reign of Terror. A sort of madness took over, and almost anyone became a target.  There was so much blood shed as people killed neighbors, friends, even family fearing they were 'the enemy."  Sakura shuddered and Li held her tighter.

Li stood there thinking.  _She's starting to remember but at least not everything.  But eventually she will.  I need to get that star away from her soon.  But willingly_, a voice in his head said_.  If you take it now she'll only chase after it.  It could still end the same way.  Find a way to convince her.  Then gather them all and destroy the bastard._  Li couldn't wait till that day of reckoning.  He could be with her when that day came.  A warm feeling filled his body.  He felt Sakura stir in his arms; she had fallen asleep, standing up no less.

Li picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms as he carried her back to the living room.  He settled her gently on the sofa placing the covers over her sleeping form.  He reached out a hand, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.  _One day Sakura_ he thought.  His lips brushed across her forehead causing her to stir.  And with that Li left. (A/N: and the mushy moments keep on flowing.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Monday following the dance, Sakura found herself wandering the halls of school early.  Another weird dream had kept her from sleeping well.  She turned the corner and saw that Meilin and Tomoyo were already at their lockers.

They saw her, at first surprised but then a knowing look passed both their faces.  "Another dream?"  Tomoyo asked already knowing the answer.  Sakura just nodded.

"So have you had the chance to talk to Ben?" Meilin questioned.

"No, I don't want to do it over the phone, but…"

Squeak-squeak

"Odd, I thought I just heard something squeaking."  All three scratched their heads, but hearing no more of the sound she continued, "Anyways, Ben has been..."

Squeak-Squeak-Squeak.

"There it is again."  Meilin said.

"It sounded like it came from the direction of your locker."  Tomoyo said pointing to Sakura's locker.

Ever so slowly the three crept toward her locker; placing her ear against the door Sakura could hear something moving inside.  *gulp*  _A__ ghost?  An old gym sock with a life of its own?  A science experiment gone bad?_ Sakura's mind panicked with the possibilities.

Sakura twirled the numbers on her lock, and then taking a deep breath flung open the door.  And inside was……………….

……………….

……………….(wonder what it is?)

……………….

……………….(you'll never guess!)

……………….

……………….(I'm mean aren't I?)

……………….

……………….(keep scrolling)

……………….

……………….(almost there)

A golden teddy bear hamster running on its wheel!

All three fell to the floor in shock.  Then jumped back up squealing over the adorable furball running around its cage. 

"Oooooooooh, it's so cute and fluffy." Sakura cooed.

The hamster hearing the girls stopped running and approached the cage walls, blinking his black beady eyes, nose twitching with excitement.  Then he began to climb the cage walls until he reached the top where he let go and plopped to the ground.  The girls shrieked.  But then saw he shook himself off and began to repeat the action.

"Well I'll be…. The thing is suicidal."  Meilin said struggling not to laugh.  "Is he yours?"

"No.  I have no idea where he came from or why he's in my locker."  Sakura admitted.  _I wonder who put him here.  Our lockers must be pretty easy to break into.  First a journal in Tomoyo's locker and now a hamster cage in mine.  What's next?  A whole circus squished into Meilin's_?

"So do you like him?

Sakura found herself with Ben standing next to her.  "I remembered how you said you like hamsters and always wanted one."

"That's sweet.  But why did you put one in my locker?" She was having a hard time figuring this all out.

"I wanted to thank for the dance, I had a wonderful time."  Sakura's mouth dropped on his response.  _Hello I nearly kissed another guy that night_!

"Well thank you but I can't accept this.  It's too much."

"Please.  I heard you guys gushing over him, keep him."

"Thanks, but right now I think I need to talk to you about something important.  You see, about the other night…"

"Oh, Sakura look at the time.  I gotta run.  See you later."  Ben gave a kiss on her cheek and ran down the hall, leaving a stuttering Sakura.

Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back, "I think telling him is not going to be easy."  _Really, ya think! _Sarcasm dripping from her mental words.

"So what are you going to do with the suicidal ball of fluff?" Meilin asked.

"Keep him I guess.  At least it will make Toya grumpy; he's not big on cute things.  I'll need to think of a name." Sakura said.

"Fluffy"

"Crazy"

"Cheeky" Meilin prompted noticing the creature stuff its cheeks full of food.

"How about Kero?" Sakura suggested.

"How did that name come to mind?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not sure.  Maybe I heard it on TV or something."

And with that, the adorable hamster donned the name Kero.  His favorite hobbies included: eating, sleeping, trying to escape, and hording mass amounts of food.  How cute!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days flew by and Sakura never managed to be alone with Ben for more than a second and the stress was getting to her.  She knew the longer it took the chances of him getting hurt increased.  But he was avoiding her, without seeming like it of course.

"I can't take much more of this." Sakura wailed to her friends as they headed to their lockers for the end of the day.

"I didn't think the guy could run that fast."  Meilin giggled at Ben's last exit.  He had actually run from Sakura!  

"I finally got to the 'I don't' part, but at this rate it will take weeks to just tell him I don't feel the same way toward him."  She sighed placing her head on the cool metal door of the locker.

Tomoyo's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Look, another letter."  Sure enough in her hands was another note.

Getting their things they all went to the parking lot.  But instead of going to someone's house they decided to go to the beach to read it.  It was a nice day, cool but calm.  Their sweaters would keep them warm.

Once there, they got a blanket out of the car and walked out on the sand.  Laying it out they sat, waiting for Tomoyo to read what the letter contained.  Sakura looked out at the cold gray color of the ocean and shivered. It looked ominous, like a shadow of metal that could swallow them up easily.

"Okay here goes:

Tomoyo,

                        I decided to wait for a little while before writing this to give time to adjust to the idea of being a guardian.  Would it be safe to assume that Sakura and Meilin are there with you?*_gasp_* Trust your judgment, it will lead you to two of the other guardians as well.  The last though, will reveal itself in time.  For now you need to focus on obtaining the crystals.

                        Each of you will have a crystal, each one representing the different colors in the spectrum of light and each corresponds with a specific element of our world.  But the stars have to be activated for you to gain that power.

                        The first is the Crimson Star, whose red hue has power over the element of fire.

                        The second is the Tangerine Star, its orange color rules over earth.

                        The third is yellow, the Citrine Star carrying sway over the air element.

                        The fourth is the blue Sapphire Star who controls the water of this world.

                        The fifth is the Emerald Star, the green shade holding power over lightning.

                        The sixth and last is the Amethyst Star who holds power over the spirit.

                        This lifetime will be different then the ones before it, the place to find the stars has changed.  An incident from the last lifetime is the source of this.  Only when the element strikes will they be revealed to you.  Be on your guard for Loki may try an attack to test your strength. You must work on your journal.  I'll be in touch.  Stay safe.

Your guide

The girls were silent staring out at the ocean.  _So, I can control water with this little crystal?  Well, when it's activated, supposedly._  Sakura still wondered if they were being strung along.  But her dreams were beginning to make her question.  Were they actually memories of other lifetimes and not just dreams?  They were so vivid and detailed.  A_nd I was never very good with history, yet I dreamt about the French Revolution, even the __Palace__ of __Versailles__._  She had done some research, the ballroom she had dreamed of and the garden, looked exactly like the photos on the Net.  _Things are getting freaky_.  

They knew they needed to talk, and they would.  But it would be for later.  Right now they just needed to think.  By themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So there it is, all done and nicely printed and packaged.  So now you can tell what you think.  What can I say, I crave opinions, they are my life force.  So if you want me to stay alive to continue this you know what to do.  Don't care what you say, I love reading them.  So use the button down there please.


	9. Hamster Stirfry

Ahhhhhhh!  Look at how long this chapter is!  It is ginormous.  I am not sure how I feel about how it turned out, but its got important info so here it is.

I enjoyed the reviews immensely.  I always get all happy and bouncy reading them, which of course can cause problems like my chair rolling away or me falling off the chair.  But that's my life.  Always an adventure.  Thank you:

MusicalMooky: You wrote a review for each chapter, even the prologue!  So happy.  Thank you for the detailed reviews.  You smart cookie.\

Starsakura: how many greats was that again?  

Watery: will do so, or at least I hope I keep writing.

CoolCat10988: No worries.  I am too lazy to kill myself.

Dragonstar03: you spoke more! So proud.

Sunel: would I not be considered a dudette considering my gender.  hehe

TheMysticWarrior Aww, that's sooooo sweet.  And I have no clue how I'm still writin cause I got major writer's block.  It's a mystery.

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it.

****

****

**Hamster Stir-fry**

(A/N: I realize the whole dream thing is slightly odd.  You may wonder why Sakura's perspective changes from watching in the dream to experiencing what the character is experiencing.  I did this because that is how my dreams are, half the time I'm experiencing, the other half it's like I'm watching a movie or something. I thought I'd go for realism, hehe.)

A few nights later in Sakura dreamland: 

Sakura could see a young girl about the age of six playing on the banks of a river, her cotton dress flapping in the summer breeze.  Her vibrant green eyes twinkled as she picked up random wildflowers growing around her bare feet. A town of straw hovels could be seen a few miles away.  A modest little town of England, her home, but not her original one.  She had been separated from her family during the Second Great War and was now living in an orphanage during a break in the constant fighting that plagued her country.

The girl was skipping and twirling, imagining her dream prince coming to take her away to her family when a gravelly voice said, "Well lookee what we have here lads, our own little dancing princess to welcome us."

She turned and saw five men trudging along the banks toward her.  Bandits!  They were a common appearance in this area.  She opened her mouth to scream a warning, but the man who spoke roughly clasped a hand over her mouth silencing her cries.  The other four men circled her and her captor, sickly grinning_.  Oh you bastards, get away from her_! Sakura thought but knowing nothing she did or said could change the past.

As one began to reach for her dress, the frightened girl bit on the hand of the man holding her.  He yelped releasing her for a moment.  But a moment was all she needed as she ducked between the other men running for her life.  She could hear their yells of protest as they drew closer.  She began to scream, "BANDITS!  THERE ARE BANDITS! HELP! BAN-" Her cries were cut off as one of them tackled her to the floor.  

"Now you are going to be the first of this town to pay." He growled.  He pulled out a knife, its sharp blade glittering in the midday sun.  _Don't you dare touch her_! Sakura wanted to cry.  The young girl let out a wail, her soul crying for the right to live as all went dark.

Sakura was in tears, her body shaking with the fear that had been overflowing in the young girl. When the tears stopped streaming, her vision appeared showing a change in location.  Trying to shake off the last incident, she looked around.  _WOW_, she thought craning her neck to see an enormous stone castle looming above her with pennants blazing in bold shades of green and gold.  Many men could be seen standing on the parapets observing the town milling about below.  One main road led from the gates surrounding the town to the gates of the castle, and on that dirt road were two soldiers in green and gold half dragging half carrying a girl of about twenty who seemed to be protesting her treatment quite vivaciously.

"Put me down you insolent oafs!"  Her voice sharp enough to cut through the glass.  The soldiers were wincing but neither loosened their holds nor stopped taking her toward the castle.  "Release me this instant!"  _Someone is very unhappy_ to _say the least_, Sakura commented with a wry smile.

"Miss," one growled as the woman swung and shrieked, "We have orders to escort all maidens with brown hair and green eyes of your age to the castle of Lord Levant."

"You can tell Lord whoever that I politely decline his offer to visit."   _Politely_? Sakura questioned.  _I'd say more sarcastically_.

"It is not a request.  It is an order." The other spat back.  He and his partner would be more than thrilled when this search was called off so he wouldn't have to deal with anymore of these nitwit maidens.

They managed to drag her through the opened gates, past the courtyard, down many winding corridors and up several flights of stairs finally reaching two wood doors with the golden seal of a dragon encircling a sword and crown on its green surface.  They pushed the heavy doors open revealing a massive chamber. _Yikes you could probably fit several houses in here_!  A few windows along with several lit fires showed it to be the main hall of the castle.  Several lower tables were littered with random people.  The walls were covered in colorful tapestries to keep out the chill as well as brighten the atmosphere.  But it was none of these that the men had forced the woman in here for.  They marched her toward the elevated dais where a smaller raised table sat, at it were placed a few people surrounding a powerful looking man.  Their conversation ended abruptly as the woman's shrieks cut through the din of the hall.

The woman gave a final wrench and managed to escape the guards grasp only to end up falling to the floor.  But realizing that she was in front of nobles she stayed crouched in a kneeling position.  'I may be a peasant but I do know manners,' she thought keeping her eyes and face trained toward the ground.

"Your lordship," One of the guards called.  "We have found another maiden fitting the description you asked for."

"Thank you." Lord Levant said, dismissing them but they only retired a few feet away.  "What is your name?" he questioned the figure kneeling below him.

"Saryanne Kensington, your lordship."  A small but strong voice emerged.

"Why did you not willingly come forth when this search was announced?"

"I had not known of it, your lordship.  I was not spoken to in my town, so I never heard of important news.  See?"  She said bringing up her hand to reveal a tattoo of a star with a sword through it, the sign to fight off demons.  "My town has shunned me."

"My lord, I do not think this is the one." A sandy haired man stated coming forward.

"Silence Sir Bartholomew.  I will handle this.  Why were you shunned?"  Lord Levant asked stepping around the table toward Saryanne.

"There was an incident when I was a child, your lordship, but I do not remember it.  It is said that I was being attacked by bandits and when the townspeople arrived hearing my cries they only found me huddled in a ball crying surrounded by five drowned men.  No one could explain it except that I had been possessed by demons.  So they tattooed me, kicked me out to a far hut where they drop off food every so often."  Sakura was surprised at the lack of bitterness in the woman's voice, but this was the life Saryanne was used to.  At least she wasn't starving or being attacked which was much better than others had it, or at least she thought so.

"Drowned you say?"  Lord Levant seemed intrigued by that one detail.  Saryanne merely nodded, waiting to be kicked at or scorned by those in the castle.  She had found many in her lifetime that would take drastic measures to try to rid her of the 'demons,' another reason for her to stay in her little town, shunned but safe.

But no one did any of that and what the lord did next surprised her.  "Look up," Lord Levant commanded.  Saryanne had not realized that he had moved so close to her and the lack of distance made her wonder why a lord would get near a peasant.  She found herself unable to comply with the request.  Saryanne was in for a bigger shock as she felt a hand slip under her chin, tilting her face to look right into his eyes.

Instant recognition.

'Lizon? He's real, not just from my dreams?'  _Wait she dreams of Lizon too_?  The two stayed like that, the lord bent over, the girl kneeling looking up.  The court began to murmur at the scene before them in wonder until…

"You're here!" rang through the hall.  Saryanne felt herself knocked over by someone who pulled her into a hug. "Shatiri." The woman whispered.  Saryanne, mouth agape turned to the woman holding her realizing who it was. "T-Tali?"  She stuttered. 'They were real!  They are real.  They...' and with that Saryanne blacked out.

When she came to, she found herself in a small bedroom lit by a single candle. There were no windows so she could not even guess what time it was.  Saryanne then realized the clothes she had on were not her own.  She was wearing a simple cotton sleeping shift and laying a chair away was not her own wool rags but a beautiful dress of midnight blue velvet.  Getting up, she fingered the rich fabric, feeling the weight of it in her hands, dazzled by the sparkling silver threads that twinkled in the bodice and sleeves.  Cotton and wool had been the fabrics of her life, but this…well this was not for her.  This was the dress of a lady not a peasant.

But what was she to do?  She couldn't just wander the halls dressed as she was, and she definitely did not want to sit here in this unknown place.  So making a decision she slipped the dress on over her head, the weight of the material forming a barrier against the outside the world.

She opened the door, peeking into the hallway.  Finding no one she stepped out and began to search the empty corridors.  'What is going on here?  Where are Tali and Lizon?  Lizon.'  Saryanne blushed at his name.  For all of these years she had thought him to be a figment of her imagination, her prince charming who would love and protect her.  She had involved him in fantasies of adventure and romance, and it had been okay because he was imaginary.  But now he wasn't and that confused her.

"…but does she know what her memories mean?"  Saryanne stopped at the words of male's voice a few doors down.  It was calm with a hint of hidden humor laced in it.

"From the sound of it she does not.  She may have recognized myself and Lady Tarice from the first life, but she does not even realize what the death of those bandits mean.  They were killed by water…her power."  Another male voice replied.  "Lord Levant,' she realized.  'But what does he mean by _my_ power?'

Saryanne edged closer to the doorway looking in to see two men and two women sitting at a small table in deep discussion.

"I think we should go speak to her immediately to discover what she knows," A fiery female suggested.

"Lady Melissa, you know very well that she is asleep at this very moment.  The poor girl fainted from the shock.  She must be exhausted, especially after how those guards treated her."  Saryanne recognized her as Tali, the friend from her dreams.

"Lady Tarice, my guards brought her unharmed to us.  We should be thankful considering how violently she protested coming."  Lord Levant retorted.

"It took three years, but we are nearly assembled."  Lady Melissa commented with a small smile.

"We need to find her star, and soon," the other man spoke, "Rumors are flying of how the family feuds in the southern lands are heating, war may break and if it does it could spread to all of England.  The chaos is growing."

"You are correct Lord Edward, we are running out of time.  Lady Tarice, please fetch our guest." Lord Levant ordered.

As Lady Tarice made the move to leave, Saryanne stepped in the doorway saying "I'm sorry my lords and ladies, there is no need."  She bowed her head since she felt she could not kneel in such a dress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura awoke from her slumber, rubbing her eyes groggily trying to remember what she was had just seen in her mind.  _Are these memories from other lifetimes?  And if so, who are the people? They seem to reoccur as well, but I can't figure out who they are.  It's like their presences are blocked.  But I feel I should know them. _(A/N: I know Sakura's being dense but hey its in her character)

Sakura shook the thoughts from her head.  It was obvious the answers were not going to magically drop from the sky.  _My brain is too slow for all this junk_, she grumpily thought as she got dressed.  Before leaving her room she took a last glimpse in the mirror noticing the solemn expression her face wore, so uncharacteristic.  But with a reasonable cause, she had finally managed to plan a day together with Ben so she could tell him how she truly felt.  She sighed closing the door hoping he accepted her answer.  His friendship meant a lot to her; she prayed that today was not the day she would lose it.

She loved him, she really did.  But she was not in love with him and that was unfair.  How could she hold on to him?  He was a good guy who deserved someone to love him back in the same way.  She just hoped he could see it that way.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura and Ben sat in a booth on the Ferris Wheel overlooking the ocean below, it's blue green depths shimmering in the midday sun.  _Okay _Sakura told herself, _now is the perfect time to tell him since he cannot run away like the last times.  _

Ben reached out to take hold of her hand but Sakura pulled back saying, "Ben we need to talk."

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him a wave of her hand.  She couldn't let him weasel out of it this time.  "Ben, you have to know how much you mean to me.  Your friendship means the world to me and I am thankful for every moment I have shared with you.  But it is not fair to you for me to continue letting you believe a falsehood.  I love you, I truly do; but I am not in love with you.  You deserve much more than I could ever give, returning your love in the way you wish.  I hope this will not change our friendship, but I will understand if it does."  

Sakura noticed the water in Ben's blue eyes, feeling her heart break for the pain she was putting her friend through.  _He deserves more_ she told herself.  But that did little to make her feel better for her action.

They just sat in silence; the only sounds to be heard were the waves pounding into the sand and the people milling about the park.  This amusement park had always held good memories for her and him, and now she was tainting them.

After a few moments she heard a faint whisper filled with restrained anger, "Is it because of him?"

"Him who?" Sakura questioned not understanding.

"Li.  Are you with Li?"

Sakura nearly fell out of her seat.  _Where is this coming from_?  "No, Li and I are not together.  Why would you think that?"  She questioned, a slight blush coming to her face.

"I've seen the way he looks at you.  So I thought that the reason you don't want to be with me is because you want to be with him."  He stated watching her carefully seeing what her eyes might betray.  

Sakura knew she wanted Li.  After what had happened between them she could not deny it.  But she knew that didn't have anything to do with Ben.  _Actually that is not completely true.  Without Li I probably would have kept going out with Ben but I eventually would have realized what was missing between us.  The spark is missing.  With Ben I am comfortable, with Li it's like standing at the edge of a precipice.  I'm on edge, everything heightened_. _But the uncertainty is what shows we are alive and vulnerable.  It's right._ "Ben it's not Li at all.  There is something missing between us and Li being here or not being here wouldn't change that."__

"Do you like him Sakura?"   

She froze.  "I-I-I don't know."  She couldn't lie to him, but she also couldn't tell him the truth, not after she had just rejected him.  Sakura saw something flash behind his eyes, like the swish of a shark in the water.  But in an instant it was gone leaving behind the hurt understanding of her friend.  

"Can we still be friends?" He asked.  Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Hell yeah!"  She had been terrified that she would lose him completely, but he was going to stay in her life.  They both reached out to hold each other, as if transitioning back from their little romance to their sturdy friendship. _It's going to be alright_. She thought happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night:

An image appeared in her mind like a snapshot falling into place.  A crystal blue lake surrounded by massive oaks and weeping willows.  The sky was filled with puffy cotton clouds contrasting against the brilliant sky.  Sakura's vision flew over the land zooming over hills and valleys and towns till it finally reached the castle from the dream before once again in the presence of Saryanne.

It had been several months since when Sakura had last seen this time period.  Lord Levant and the others had then begun to tell her of the myth, their roles as the Guardians, that her dreams were really memories from the past.  They had made her feel welcomed, they even gave her a place to stay, a title. Lady Tarice had even made her a wardrobe.  It was more than any girl like her could have hoped for.

Saryanne awoke with a start her breathing fast.  She scrambled out of bed, quickly throwing over a brocade robe to cover her night shift.  She scurried down the hall to the war room.  Battle had broken out not too far away and she knew that the men would be there planning how they should set up defenses as a precautionary measure.

She rapped lightly on the door waiting to be allowed to come in.  When hearing an 'enter' she pushed the door open to find Lord Levant, Lord Edward, and several of the guards seated at a round table, maps scattered upon its length.  

Saryanne nearly lost her reason for coming under the gaze of the lord of the castle.  She couldn't help but notice his interest in her attire, or rather the lack of it.  She could feel her face aflame.  _Hehe__, I certainly can sympathize_.  Sakura giggled.

Saryanne and Lord Levant were brought back to reality by the voice of Bartholomew, the gentlemen who had protested her being a Guardian months earlier.  "Lady Saryanne, why have you come at such a late hour?  Are you not resting well?"

Saryanne flinched at her title, she still was not used to be referred to a as lady.  But remembering what brought her here, "My lord, I have remembered.  I know where to find the Sapphire Star.  It lies not too far from here.  A few days journey to the south.  I could easily travel there and be back within a week."

"You cannot go unescorted, a lady never travels alone," Sir Bartholomew said.  He had been very kind to her since that first day, always there to lend a hand or a smile.  Saryanne really appreciated his considerate treatment. "I could-" He began. 

But Lord Levant cut him off icily, "There is no need for I shall accompany her."

The whole room went silent.  Sakura couldn't help but notice that Lord Edward was smirking while Bartholomew definitely was not.  The flabbergasted man protested, "But my lord, how can you leave at a time like this?"

"The castle is not under any attack.  The fighting does not involve us.  Saryanne needs an escort who knows the lay of the land and one who can protect her from all kinds of dangers.  Having grown up here I know this area and being a Guardian I can offer more protection than an average soldier." The lord coolly replied.  And with that the matter was settled.  Saryanne was speaking her thanks but it was drowned out by the sound of pounding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was awakened by the sound of hammering on her bedroom door.  _What the hell?_ she thought as she groggily pulled her covers off.  

She opened the door to find an aggravated looking Toya with a wastebasket in hand. A curt "Is… this…**Yours**?" escaped his lips.  _Again I ask what the hell?  It's **his** **wastebasket**._

He titled the wastebasket over to reveal its contents.  Inside the plastic lining was a golden hamster clambering unsuccessfully up the sides looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

_Kero_! Her mind gasped_.  The little devil escaped_. 

"Oh, that is mine." She conceded and taking the container from his hand she took it to the cage where she dumped the wriggling creature.  She returned the wastebasket to her brother then shutting the door before his grumbling protests could begin.  She crawled back into bed letting sleep consume her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in dreamland:

Sakura found herself on a windy trail seeing a horse with two riders.  The terrain seemed familiar to her.  _Duh_! She mentally whapped herself.  _It was from that dream of the lake_.  And she could see Levant and Saryanne astride the brown mare ambling along the path.

"I am terribly sorry my lord about the horse."  Saryanne apologized seemingly frazzled.

"It's alright, though you must stop with the whole 'my lord' routine; you are a lady now and have no need to use that title.  We are equals." Levant said soothingly. "Horses can get skittish and you simply lost control of yours.  I have to admit I did find your hysterics rather amusing,"  He chuckled as she blushed at the memory of her horse troubles.  In one morning she had managed to fall off it three times, get her dress caught in the tack, and then was unable to hold onto the reins and it ran off, probably back to the castle.  Now she was seated in front of Levant , his arm wrapped around her waist gently.  Her heart had not stopped pounding from the simple touch, the heat that radiated from him flowed through her dress to her skin.  She didn't know what to do.

Over the months she had fallen in love with him.  But in her mind it could never work.  She was still a commoner no matter what title she was given.  'Besides he has Lady Tatra.' Saryanne thought with a hint of bitterness. A young woman had arrived at court recently clearly there to stake the lord of the manor as her husband.  Rumors were flying that the two nobles would be announcing an engagement at any moment.  So Saryanne wisely tried to maintain a proper distance but Sakura thought it was looking rather unsuccessful as the woman practically melted into Levant's arms.  _No self restraint unlike myself.  The woman of iron will_,  Sakura teased.

Days passed without much trouble.  They had managed to evade most other travelers, especially any rogue bands of soldiers searching for an extra way to make money, usually through robbery.  War made the lands dangerous, but she felt safe under Levant's protection. 

That night they were camped under the hanging branches of a weeping willow.  "We are getting close," Saryanne spoke.  "The lake was surrounded by these trees and they have started to appear recently along the road."  She took a seat on one of the lifted roots of the tree warming her hands on the fire.  She was surprised to find Levant sitting opposite on another root.  Their eyes connected.  The air was still as the two traveled deeper into each other's eyes.

CRACK!

In the silence a snapping twig could be heard, its simple sound amplified by the empty air.  Levant stood up sword drawn watching through the branches of the tree.  They both saw a shadow shift in the flickering firelight.  "Stay here," he whispered before going off into the darkness.   Saryanne tried to see what was occurring but the darkness was too thick; she was chilled by the haunting echo of metal against metal.  There was a battle but she had no way of discovering who was attacking who.  And she wasn't going to.

Saryanne felt a sharp blade press into her back, as she inhaled sharply to scream a hand clamped over her mouth.  "Not a word or this blade will pierce your heart.  Understand?" A voice behind asked.  She nodded her compliance.  "Get up and walk.  A client of ours would like to meet with you."

The voice and blade directed her toward a horse the opposite direction of the battle.  When her captor lowered the sword to be able to hoist her onto the horse, she stamped her foot on his insole and took pleasure in hearing his wind knocked out of him when she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  And with that she took flight, but could hear his thundering footsteps behind her.  The moon lit her path but not very clearly.  Saryanne stumbled, tripping on a rock.  When she had regained her balance she saw her attacker standing in her path sword drawn.

"Come with me now peacefully or I will find a way to restrain you."  He demanded.

Before Saryanne could reply, Levant's cold voice interrupted.  "Get away from her,"  his icy tone trembled with rage.

The attacker instead of responding lunged at Levant.  The two fought under the pale moon exchanging blow for blow.  By the end, Levant was victorious bloody sword in hand.  "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am alright, but what about you?  Are you injured?"  He didn't even have to respond for Saryanne could see the blood on his right sleeve.  She quickly set to work on bandaging it when they reached their camp.  Sitting him down on a root while boiling water over the still burning fire.  

"I-I.."  She could not finish the sentence, or start it really as she hoped that the light was too faint to see her blush.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to… to..take off…your shirt."  Saryanne finally managed to request.  She averted her eyes as Levant complied.  _Woohoo__ baby! Someone's been working out!  Wonder if they had gym's in the Middle Ages._  Sakura couldn't help but notice the little smile on Levant's face as he watched a flustered Saryanne set to work.  _Why the little bastard!  He's bleeding like crazy yet he smiles like a little boy 'cause she swooned at his bare chest.  Men, what weirdoes._

Saryanne managed to clean and bandage the gash on Levant's arm without any mishaps.  She was wrapping around the last of the material she had scrounged from their gear when she felt his hand brush her cheek.  Her face shot up searching his eyes, not realizing how close they were until he whispered, "Thank you Saryanne."  She froze unable to think as he leaned closer to her when she felt a flash go through her.

She jumped to her feet letting the injured Levant fall to the ground.  _Hehe__, looks like the kiss is a no go.  Wonder why though?  She obviously digs him._

"It's here!" Saryanne exclaimed taking his hand in hers and running_.  The girl has gone crazy, plain and simple_, Sakura commented watching the odd scene taking place.  _Oh, that's why_.  In her view now was the lake_.  I guess they hadn't realized it was that close to them_.

The two stopped running when they reached the edge of the lake, its dark depths highlighted by the moon hanging above.  "What do I do now?"  Saryanne questioned Levant.

"Close your eyes."  She complied.  "Now try and listen to what you feel.  Where is the energy the strongest, let it lead you."

"What it I bump into something because my eyes are closed?"

"Don't worry; I'll keep you from getting hurt.  Just follow the feeling," Levant said, wrapping a hand around her waist the other grasping her hand.  _Awww__, they look so cute.  Where's a camera when you need one.  It's a mental Kodak moment_.

"Here," she said suddenly.  And she turned to face a little off shoot of the lake.  The area around them began to hum with energy until there was a bursting effect, and a small blue crystal shot up from the water bathing them in its glow.  Both smiled in triumph as the crystal traveled to Saryanne.  In the joy of the moment she turned and embraced Levant who twirled about in a circle.  They were closer to their goal.  There was hope. There was

SAAAAAAKUUUURAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura realized it was her brother.  She scrambled out of bed, running at full speed to his room.  She threw open the door.  "What's wrong?  What's going on?"

She was surprised to see Toya standing with a wriggling object hanging from his hand.  He was holding a protesting Kero by the scruff of his neck.  She looked at his flailing limbs as he cutely tried to escape her brother's grasp and giggled.

"Not funny monster."  Toya growled.  "If I find this rat creature of yours in my room again, he will be shish kabobed or maybe stirred fried.  So unless you want a cooked rodent for a pet I suggest you find a way to keep him **in** his cage."

Rolling her eyes she took Kero from him who was glad to be free from the yelling human.  "Who would have thought big and terrible Toya would be so upset over an itty bitty hamster.  Guess he's not much of a man."  Sakura teased as her brother glared death eyes at her unable to think of a suitable response.

Back in her room she glanced at the clock and groaned.  It was too late to go back to sleep_, might as well get ready for school_.  She placed Kero back in his cage checking to make sure the lock on the door was secure.  Her thoughts wander to her dreams as she packed her book bag.  _I wonder how that life ended.  I wish I could have kept going to find out. _

Little did she know that not too far away, a certain brown eyed guy was finding out exactly what else happened in dreams of his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Levant paced around his chambers frustrated with recent events.  Saryanne had been avoiding him, and he could not figure out why.  After their trip to retrieve the Sapphire Star they had been growing closer.  It was to be expected.  'We are meant to be together' he thought.  He smiled remembering how certain he had felt the moment she had first stepped into the hall, well actually dragged into the hall.  But he had known then and there that he had found the women he had been searching for.  

'And now she is running from me.'  He had to get to the bottom of this.

Tap-tap, a slight knock was heard at the door.  Levant smiled as he opened it revealing a very unsettled looking Saryanne.

Entering, "You sent for me my lord."

Levant frowned at the sudden switch in titles.  Now he knew for sure that something was not right. "I will get straight to the point.  You have been avoiding me and I want to know why."

Silence.

Levant closed the distance between them looking into her green eyes, pleading, "Please tell me."

Under his gaze she broke.  "I did not wish to cause you any scandal."

He did not understand what she meant.   "How could you so that?"

She seemed reluctant to speak but did so, unable to refuse him, "You have to choose a wife soon.  And being how you and Lady Tatra are so close, she will be chosen.  I did not want for rumors to be spread that you were unfaithful because you spent to much time in the presence of another woman."

"That is ridiculous."  At his harsh words she looked away, cowering.  "No I do not mean you.  I mean the idea that I would marry a wench of a woman such as Lady Tatra.  Who would give you such ideas?"

"Bartholomew spoke of her being a perfect match for someone of your station."  There seemed to be something more she wished to say but lacked the courage to do so.  But Levant picked up on what she hinted at.

"And you mean to say that you would not be a good match."  Saryanne looked up at Levant in shock as he chuckled.  Grabbing her around the waist he whispered, "You couldn't be further form the truth."  And with that he kissed her.

Li blushed slightly seeing the people who resembled himself and Sakura, wanting to know how it would be if he did the same action as Levant.  His mind traveled back to the night of the dance remembering the feel of her body against his.  Just the mere memory flooded his body with warmth.  Dangerous emotions were bubbling inside him, and if he didn't find a way to control them…_I will fail my mission_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Li dashed into Physical Science breathing heavily.

"Nice of you to join us Li."  Ms. Mizuki.  "Slept in?'

He merely nodded.

"Good dreams keeping you away from school perhaps?"  His head shot up, a faint tinge appearing on his cheeks.  _Could she know_? He thought.  "Maybe you should have less interesting ones so you can join us on time.  Please take your seat."

Li walked to his and Sakura's table unable to meet her eye and trying hard to not even look in her direction, especially after those dreams.  Li's dreamland had recently been filled with memories of that little moment at the Winter Formal and then holding her later that night.  Not to mention new memories.  _Funny,_ he thought sarcastically, _how they all seem to be of romantic moment_s.  He was losing control and he knew it.  He was like a bomb waiting to go off at any moment.  Li clenched his fingers to keep from reaching out trying to focus on that day's lesson.

"Combustion is a state of violent disturbance and excitement."  _I can relate.  Everything inside of me is churning and pounding.  She's so close and smells so good. Ah focus Li, focus_! He reprimanded.

"It is a process in which a substance reacts with oxygen to give heat and light."  _Sakura's like the oxygen, I can't breathe without her but I go up in flames when I'm near her_.  Li tried to shut off theses kind of thoughts but they just kept flowing slowly eroding at his will.

"So if you haven't already guessed we are, simply put, going to burn things."  A cheer went through the class, pyromaniacs to the core.  First we are going to burn average objects that you could find just about anywhere, and then we will move on to chemical combustions.  So the first things we are going to burn are…..Nuts!"  The guys shifted around nervously until Ms. Mizuki pulled out a huge bin of walnuts and macadamia nuts.  (A/N: I swear this happened in my bio class. The guys got all nervous.  Hmmm wonder what was on their minds.)   Then out came the Bunsen burners, terrifying metal contraptions that could singe an eyebrow in no time flat.  With the flames lit and the nuts skewered they proceeded to roast them, someone even started to hum "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire."  It was a pleasant atmosphere for all. Well all except for the cute couple in the back.

The air seemed to crackle with electricity as Sakura and Li moved around each other, both failing to try to ignore the presence of one another.  They ended up bumping into each other and when Li turned to apologize he just froze staring.  He reached out to touch her but stopped halfway not sure what to follow, his training or whatever was driving him to do this. _Should I pull my hand back?  I can't.  Should I touch her?  I definitely can't do that! But I want to.  Li, my man, you are screwed.  Screwed with a capital "S." We are talking the major leagues here. The most…_

"Li you're on fire!" A voice pierced through his internal struggle.

"Huh?" he asked dazedly at the worried face of Sakura.

"Li, you're on FIRE!"  She pointed to his half extended arm resting right by the Bunsen burner, his jacket sleeve catching flame.

"Shit."  Li cursed as he flipped the jacket off swiftly, then patting out the flame.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, her eyes full of concern causing his heart to skip a beat.  

He managed a croaky, "I'm okay," before Ms. Mizuki came over and sent him off to the nurse's office to make sure he was okay, despite Li's protests that he was fine.  "Looks like you two will be here during free period to finish this up."  Ms. Mizuki told Sakura who needless to say felt a little apprehension considering how the last out of class experiment turned out.  _But at least I'm available for free period this time._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura shifted nervously in her seat as she waited for Li to show up.  And why wasn't she late?  Simple, Meilin and Tomoyo wouldn't stop teasing her about how her 'ravishing looks' had stunned Li so that he couldn't even recognize that he was on fire.  So to avoid any more torment, she quickly headed toward the science lab.

Li showed up promptly right after the bell for the start of free period rang.  He and Sakura then began to set up the Bunsen burner and pulling out the appropriate chemicals while Ms. Mizuki supervised.  _At least nothing can happen while she's here_. Sakura thought.

And if in answer to her thought, an announcement came over the PA system, "Would Ms. Mizuki please go to the main office.  We have an urgent phone call for you."

"Okay, continue setting up but don't do anything till I get back," Ms. Mizuki instructed as she left the lab.

Sakura and Li just stood there a moment until finally Li broke the silence, "Ummm we still need some ammonia.  It's uhhh in that bottle over there."

As Sakura was going to get retrieve some, he cleared his throat and said, "I need to talk to you about something."  _About what?__  The dance? Or when I got sick?  Ahh, my heart is beating like crazy._

Sakura was bringing back a beaker of ammonia as Li finally got out what he wanted to say, "It's about the Sapphire Star."  Sakura had not been expecting this and her surprise caused her to lose her balance making the beaker to fly from her hands.  Li actually bent to catch her not the beaker realizing his mistake when its contents flew into the flame of the Bunsen burner causing a wave of fire to rush above their heads as they knelt on the floor.  What they saw when they looked up was definitely not good.

"Shit!" Li cursed as Sakura asked, "How did it spread so quickly?"  

"Someone must have spilt something earlier and not cleaned it up," Li guessed as he surveyed the wall of flames that cut off their side of the classroom from the door at the front.  To make matters worse the fire extinguisher was by the door. _Who ever the hell planned out the safety hazards in this room was a friggen' idiot_. Li thought. _Well there is nothing we can do except wait for help_.  He noticed Sakura beside him coughing from the billows of smoke rolling through the room; adding in the high pitched wail of the fire alarm and the whole scenario seemed pretty surreal.  But he knew what he needed to do.  He grabbed Sakura by the waist pulling her back down to the floor as close to the wall as they could, huddling together to avoid as much smoke as possible.

The flames edged nearer, the acrid smoke burning their eyes and throats.  Sakura whimpered as a couple of explosions went off as the fire reached a few more containers of chemicals.  Slowly their vision began to fade from view, blending into the black smoke.  But through the flames Sakura could just barely make out a figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meilin knew something was wrong.  Something just didn't feel right and the moment she heard the fire alarm go off, her heart gave a sickening lurch.  Running as fast as she could, she headed toward the lab where her best friend and cousin should be.  _Shit, the smoke is coming from that direction._

When she opened the door of the lab, she was hit with a wave of sulfurous heat and smoke, nearly blinded by the flames.  When her vision came back into focus she could just barely make out two forms huddled in the corner, Li and Sakura.  Instinctively she grabbed the fire extinguisher spraying the white foam.  But the flames merely ate them up_.  It's not working! And there is no one around coming to help._  Meilin could feel the anger and panic welling up inside of her as she could think of nothing to do to help her friends.  

"Goddammit!" She yelled.

Meilin then felt herself jerked up into the air, hovering s few feet above the ground, a red glow emanating from her body.  The she felt something blow out of her, like a cork being shot out from a champagne bottle.  In front of her hung the Crimson Star.  She watched in shock as it began to sparkle as the flames were sucked up into the star! It was like an invisible force was pulling in the fire, shoving it into the shiny crystal. When every last spark was extinguished, the star faded back into a clear red that only shone in direct light.

Meilin was slowly lowered to the ground, the Crimson Star traveling till it landed in her hand.  She closed her fingers around it and ran through the charred wrecks of the lab to Sakura and Li who were alive and conscious, barely.  Sakura looked up at Meilin as Li tried to help her stand.  She managed to croak, "What happened?" before collapsing in Li's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So there it is for ya.  An extremely huge chapter.  I am so excited for the upcoming chapters.  Some S+S moments, Li's reasons are revealed, more stars, yadda yadda.  Hope you are enjoying.  And you can show it by using that lovely button down there.  Lots of love!


	10. Watching You

Yikes has it been forever.  Sorry it took so long my life was madness with AP exams, service hours and did you know you can get allergic to sunscreen.  Yeah found that one out the hard way, plus I lot the binder with this story in it.  Fate was not on my side.  But I managed to write another chappie.  Hopie ya like, I think ya will! 

Thanks to all who review but I'm too tired to write messages back.  Will do so another time

****

Disclaimer:I don't own CCS, I just use it.  Plus a bit of the Physical Science scene is courtesy of Roswell High.

****

****

**Watching You**

The fire department arrived moments later.  Sakura and Li were checked for smoke inhalation.  Sakura was worse off because she had caught a full blast of the ammonia smoke.  But the paramedics could find nothing seriously wrong that required hospitalization.  Both were sent off with instructions to drink lots of water and immediately go to a doctor if any weird symptoms appeared.

Moments later Tomoyo and Eriol showed up, with Tomoyo screaming, "Oh my, Sakura are you all right?"  Tomoyo embraced her friend and Meilin joined in as well.  Meilin was hailed as a hero of the school.  Luckily the remnants of the contents of the fire extinguisher could still be seen, so it was assumed that that was how she put out the blaze.  However Sakura, Li and Meilin knew otherwise.

When they pulled back from the hug, Meilin looked at her friends and said, "I think we need to talk."

(Tomoyo's House)

Sakura stepped out of one of the many bathrooms in Tomoyo's house towel drying her still damp _hair.  I must have washed my hair four times but it still smells of smoke.  I guess it will take a while to get rid of_.  She shuddered a little at the memory of choking fumes and burning heat.

She opened the door to Tomoyo's room hearing Tomoyo's voice, "The crystals' elemental powers can be called upon in times of extreme emotional distress or when the Guardians lives are in danger. Also when a star is found the corresponding element is then transposed into the crystal, that is how they have the ability to control an element when later activated.  That power rests inside the crystal."  Sakura looked and saw she was reading from the worn pages of the leather journal.

"So you have translated it?"  Sakura asked her voice slightly raspy from the smoke.

"Only parts of it," Tomoyo replied rising from the couch where Eriol also sat.  Sakura looked at Tomoyo to Eriol then back to Tomoyo catching her eye.  "It's alright," Tomoyo said understanding the questioning look in Sakura's eyes.  "He's a part of this too.  Here."  Rather than questioning how she knew, Sakura looked to see Tomoyo hand her a glass of water.  "For every sentence you say you have to take a sip of water."

"Tomoyo that's silly.  How am…"

"Ahem.  A sentence.  A sip.  The paramedics said to keep you hydrated so by God we will even if that means forcing it down your throat."  Sakura rolled her eyes at Tomoyo's mother hen routine, her eyes then landing on Li who was seated opposite the couch also with a glass in hand.  Sighing Sakura took a drink of water and headed toward a chair near the couch.

Just then the door opened and Meilin entered also freshly scrubbed, garbed in borrowed clothes.  She made her way over to the chair on the other side of the couch where Tomoyo was reseating herself.  _Not fair! Why doesn't Meilin have water patrol?  Humph!_

The room was silent for a moment until Tomoyo asked, "So Meilin, what happened in there?"

Meilin sat in her chair the ruby colored crystal lying in her outstretched palm trying to recall all the details.  "I remember getting so angry and panicked that I was gonna burst.  The damn fire extinguisher didn't do shit and they…they were gonna get burned.  And I couldn't help."  Meilin choked slightly remembering the oppressive feeling of helplessness.  Seeing her friends, knowing that they would die and she could do nothing.  Meilin felt a comforting arm drape her shoulders giving them a squeeze.  She looked up to see Sakura silently encouraging her to keep going.

"Then…I don't know…" She shook her head in slight exasperation at her lack of words.  "It was like an explosion of energy and there it was.  And I could feel the fire…inside of me, felt it burn in my veins.  And then the fire was gone."

"But I still don't understand. In…" Sakura started but stopped seeing Tomoyo glaring at her. Sip "In my dreams, the memories," she amended.  "The stars weren't found that way. sip We would have dreams that led to the location of they were hidden in. sip Why did the Crimson Star appear from inside Meilin? sip Does that mean the stars now reside inside the Guardians?"

The room was silent for a moment until Tomoyo once again spoke up.  She glanced over at Li a secret smile dancing in her amethyst eyes, "Li will know."

Li's head shot up as the others turned with looks ranging from confusion to curiosity.  _She knows?  How much?  Is she just guessing?  Should I tell them?_   Li wrestled with his thoughts.  _If they don't already know they are going to figure it out_.  He couldn't keep them in the dark; their memories were already surfacing on their own.  But maybe he could find a new way, a way from the inside, to accomplish his mission.  Sighing Li said, "There's a reason why the location of the stars has changed.  Last lifetime something occurred that caused the stars to enter the souls of the Guardians."

"And what was that?" Sakura questioned and was surprised when he glanced her way to see that his amber eyes were clouded over, murky and muddy.  _His eyes…they look so sad and lost._

"An accident." Was all Li said as he broke their gaze.

Sakura's eyes then narrowed as realization hit her.  "How do you know all this?"

"Ahem!"  Sakura turned to see Tomoyo eyeing the glass.  With a sigh, Sakura downed the entire contents of the glass.  "There.  Happy?"  Turning back to Li she saw he wouldn't even look in her direction.  She was about to question his trustworthiness further when Tomoyo exclaimed, "Oh Sakura it's almost six thirty!"

"What?" _Oh shit!_  Toya would be pissed if she was really late again.  She picked up her bag hearing Tomoyo say, "Here I'll drive ya."

"Nah, don't worry about it.  I'm already running late so it wouldn't matter if I got there in ten minutes rather than two.  Besides, the exercise could do me some good."  Sakura protested.

"Well just in case, Li why don't you walk Sakura home."  Meilin suggested evilly as she and Tomoyo grinned.

"That really isn't necessary.  I'll be alright."  Sakura said her cheeks warming a little at the suggestion. _They never give up do_ _they?_

Then Tomoyo's face twisted turning into a mask resembling that of a rhino ready to charge.  "I am letting you walk only if someone goes with you.  If you collapse on the street because you're still whacked on ammonia fumes I wanna know someone's there to catch you.  He's going.  End of story."  Of course no one asked Li's opinion on the matter.  "And grab a bottle of water before you leave."  Tomoyo commanded.

"Ok," Sakura meekly surrendered to the wrath of her friend.

As Sakura went off to the kitchen Tomoyo pulled Li over to the side as he was walking by.  "Don't let guilt hold you back."  She stated simply.

Li's eyes widened. "You know?"

"That is why Eriol's here."  Li did not understand what she meant by that statement and a rather funny look of confusion appeared on his face.  Tomoyo continued, "While Sakura's dreams have still been faceless mine have not.  At first when I saw Eriol's face I thought it was because I wanted him to be there, like I subconsciously did it.  But I began to realize that they were really him, the same soul.  And that's how it is with you.  I know about how you and Sakura met, as Shatiri and Lizon.  And I know what happened last time.  And I know that you and Sakura belong together despite whatever the damn prophecy says or what that psycho Loki does."

_Damn I can't hear this._  Li thought.  He did not need another reason to give in to temptation, his reasons against it were already beginning to wear away by the connection he and Sakura shared. It was like a river slowly cutting through stone; his resolve was fading.

"It is not your fault what happened."  Then lowering her voice she said softly, "We all let her down.  Don't let her suffer for a different lifetime."

Li walked away and Tomoyo let him.  Who were they kidding?  They all were suffering, had been suffering for thousands of years all because of a different lifetime.  The first.

(street)

Sakura and Li spent the entire time walking in silence, the cold evening air a faint reminder that winter was still clutching the California area in its grasp despite the gradually warming days.  And in that silence Li discovered a way to get Sakura out of danger.  He would lie in wait, gaining their trust as the rest of the stars appeared, and once they were activated he would take them, by force if necessary.  He would forge the crystal alone and kill the bastard that haunted Sakura's every life himself.  He almost smiled to himself as he turned to leave Sakura at the doorstep of the apartment building; there was still hope to save her.

But Sakura stopped him calling out softly, "Li how did you know all this about the crystals?"

"…"  Li was unsure how to approach this topic.  He knew he needed her to trust him, but the question was how without revealing too much of the past.

"How am I supposed to believe you?  If you've known you are a part of this why haven't you told us before?  And how much more are you holding back? How-" There was a small hitch in her voice.  Li turned and saw her green eyes crystallized by unshed tears.  "How am I supposed to trust you?"  She managed in a wavery voice.

Li felt the heavy sickness of guilt creep inside.  Here he was supposed to be one who would help and protect her and instead he'd been lying and hiding; he had even attacked her.  With reason perhaps, but that didn't undo the actions. Well trust had to start from somewhere and now seemed as good a time as any.

"How do I know?" Li began, his voice as quiet as hers.  He reached inside his jacket and shirt and pulled out a necklace.  And on the string hung a green crystal.  _The Emerald Star!_ Her mind exclaimed.  _He really is one of us.  A Guardian._

A tremor coursed through Sakura's body as tears streamed down her face.  This was all too much for her, secrets, death, prophecies.  It was an overload.  Sakura's knees gave way and she collapsed to the cold concrete adding to the numbness in her legs.

"Shhhh. It's okay.  It's alright."  Sakura felt Li's arm wrap around her shoulders as he knelt down beside her pulling her close so she could rest her head on his shoulder gently rocking her back and forth.  She looked so frail and vulnerable, worn down by the confusion and panic that had plagued her of late.  She needed something solid and to strong to hold onto, to give her hope that things would turn out alright in the end.

"It's just so real.  That fire was real.  We could have died just like that and we would be gone.  If it wasn't for the stars I would be dead.  I can't pretend this is just some imaginary game or someone's idea of a joke.  We could have died," Sakura repeated trying to sort out the emotions that raced in her heart overwhelming her thoughts.  "And we die.  In my dreams the Guardians die.  Our lives are in danger because of this task.  And it is one that I don't understand.  It's like looking a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces.  Just when I seem to adjust to this slanted view a new piece fills in and throws the picture off entirely.  And I hate feeling so out of control.  Like we are these pawns in a huge game, but who are the ones moving us?"

This thought sent a chill through Li.  He too felt like they were the play things of fate.  Just mortals to be thrown around beat up even killed and it didn't even matter because they could be reborn and restart the process all over again.  Sakura's current suffering only strengthened his resolve to end this vicious cycle this lifetime.

Sakura lifted her tearstained face, searching Li's eyes trying to ignore the pull of them.  They could feel their breaths mingling and their bodies alive with simple touch.  Almost instinctually Li raised his hand to her cheek to wipe away the salty streaks.  Their faces inched closer wanting no distance to be left.

"YOU!" A voice yelled. "Get the hell away from my sister!"

Sakura and Li broke their gaze to see a livid Toya racing up the sidewalk toward them.  "You should probably go before my psychotic brother breaks your neck." Sakura suggested with a weak smile.  Li was tempted to stay just to piss off her annoying sibling but decided against it, Sakura had enough drama in her life without needed to referee a match between Li and Toya. _Maybe later_ he thought _when she is able to laugh._

He nodded and with a slight smile of encouragement, "Alright.  See you in school."  And he ran down the street turning into a nearby alley.

Sakura pulled herself up off the cement and dragged herself into the building, plodding up the stairway hearing an aggravated Toya stop at the door torn between chasing the "perv harassing his sister" or harassing his sister himself.  A tough choice but he choose following the monster shouting in ragged breaths, "You…Him…Explain now!"

Feeling drained and unwilling to partake in their usual battle of wills she told him, "Toya not now."

At the door to their apartment Toya grabbed her to him crushing her in a massive bear hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again squirt, ok?"

_Huh?  What's with him?_  Sakura wondered what in the world was going on.  "Can't…breathe…" She gasped and Toya released his suffocating sister saying, "When I saw about the fire on the news I rushed to your school and then I went to Tomoyo's but you had already left."

Sakura was touched by her brother's concern.  _My brother might actually be human?  Is it even possible?_ "How did you know I was actually in the fire?"

"Because you're so klutzy you probably caused it."  Toya said calmly.

I_ take that back he's still inhuman. Why I even bother hoping is beyond me.  _"Idiot."  Sakura mumbled but also secretly not wanting to admit that she had caused the fire by accident.

They entered the apartment and took off their outer layers as Toya went off to his room.  Sakura was just about to go to her room when she heard a knock at their door.  Opening it she found a smiling Yukito.  "Hello," he said seeming on the verge of laughter.

"Hey.  Wanna come in?"  Sakura asked.

"No.  I just came to return something."  Yukito replied as he took off his backpack.  He opened the little front pocket and held it out to Sakura who when looking inside found a very familiar looking hamster munching away on sunflower seeds.  "I found this little guy in my bag.  I had been wondering why I felt movement and was hearing crunching sounds.  I guess he tried to stow away."

"Kero you evil little thing," Sakura scolded as she pulled him out.  "Thanks Yuki.  Kero's been escaping from his cage a lot and causing loads of trouble.  Though most of the time I don't mind because he tends to end up in Toya's room scaring the crap out of him." She confided and Yukito chuckled.

"Well I best be off." Yukito said turning to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay.  We're having pasta." Sakura said.

"Oh, I don't want to impose." 

"Imposing-schmosing.  You're like family."  Sakura then added pleased to see a slight reddening to his cheeks, "I'm sure my brother would enjoy the company."  And with that she pushed him inside the door and shut it.  "He's in his room.  I'll let you guys know when dinner's ready."  _Toya owes me big time_ Sakura thought as she set to prepare some grub.

(Sakura's room)

Sakura sat on her bed watching Kero run around on the comforter that she had mushed up to make little mazes and caves in its material for him to play on.  She could hear the distant laughter of Toya and Yukito from the living room where they were watching some made for TV movie.  Normally she would have stayed with them but too much was weighing on her mind.

She felt herself yawn as the stress of the day caught up with her.  Sakura lowered her head down to her pillow and barely noticed the vertigo sensation as she drifted off to sleep.

(Dreamland)

Sakura found herself standing in a gunmetal gray void.  She could see nothing around as if an invisible smoke covered her vision.  But she could hear the emptiness of this land as she called out, "Hello?"  Not even hearing an echo back.

"Shatiri," That familiar voice slithered around her rooting her to the spot.  Sakura's heart pounded.  _He's here _a voice inside her whispered.  _Who's here?_ Sakura wondered.  A figure made its way closer parting the blurry bleakness surrounding her.  Sakura felt the air in her lungs sharply expand as she saw the man with black hair and those piercing eyes of that impossibly clear blue shade.  It was the man from the street.  He had found her in her dreams and she could not escape.

"Shatiri," He said again.  "I've come for you."  He extended his hand out to her and Sakura could feel her hand itch to move toward his but she held strong.

"Loki," She heard herself respond.  _He's Loki_? "I will never willingly be with you.  Give up this madness.  I will never be yours."  Sakura wasn't sure where these words were coming from but they rang true.  It was like they flowed from inside her, a secret place that she had not yet discovered.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong.  You falter every time a Guardian falls.  What would you do if I was to hurt Eltrion or Mayli or Tali?  What if I was to destroy Lizon?"  Sakura felt the lurch in her heart at the thought.  "I will do anything to win you and you know it.  Be smart and give in to save them."

"No.  You can't have me.  Leave me alone!"  Sakura shouted desperate to have his presence erased from her sight and from ever invading her life again.

"I will have you Shatiri.  You belong to me.  I am watching you."

(Sakura's Room)

Sakura jumped from her bed ready to make a run for it.  But seeing she was safely back in her room slowed her darting eyes and sat back down on the bed hugging her knees to her chest.

Loki's threat chilled her to the bone.  The name had a new meaning now that there was a face to it.  It was him, that man who had found her alone on the street whose hypnotizing eyes had kept her trapped, unable to run away.  That was him, the man who had hunted her through every lifetime.  He threatened the lives of the Guardians, her friends all for his love for Shatiri… _Oh no_…The painful reality hit.  Sakura felt the icy stab of knowledge prick her heart making her lose her breath.  _It's because of me. His love for me…Loki's killed and tortured the Guardians because of me.  If anything happens to Tomoyo or Meilin or Eriol…or even Li,_ she felt her stomach sour and churn_, it will be because of me.  The reason they suffer is because of me._  The memories came flooding back.  Tali and Eltrion were the first to suffer Loki's wrath.  He had murdered them when they would not tell where she and Lizon had run off to when they tried to escape.  Leonce had been guillotined for marrying her.  Lady Melissa suffered the Black Death that had swept the land when Loki's rage burned over the engagement of her and Lord Levant.  The list was endless and overflowing.  Every lifetime, every single one a Guardian had suffered a blow by Loki, every one but her that is.  Hers was only to watch it happen and feel the guilt of responsibility.

"SAKURA!"  The yell interrupted her thoughts and she jumped six feet in the air as her bedroom door flew open to reveal Toya red in the face with a chuckling Yukito behind him.  "I just found your rodent in the bowl of popcorn!" Toya hissed holding Kero whose cheeks looked full onto bursting.  "I wonder whether fried hamster goes better with teriyaki sauce or barbeque sauce?" Toya threatened.

Sakura quickly snatched Kero from the clutches of her brother.  "Don't you even think about it sicko or I'll sick PETA on you!"  Then she walked over to Kero's cage and after placing him inside locked the cage door with heavy duty paper clips hoping they would be able to keep him behind the bars.  All the while Yukito chuckled and Toya fumed.

(School)

School was not closed down because the fire had been contained to only the Physical Science lab.  The Physical Science class now found themselves in the Biology lab.  It had the same exact set up as the Physical Science lab except the room was filled with tanks of water and odd creatures, tubes of indiscernible liquids, and plastic models of the inside of frogs.  Since the Biology class only used it for dissections this room made an adequate substitute.  But this change in placement had not yet settled in with one particular student even a week later as she rushed inside ten minutes past the bell.

"Sorry Ms. Mizuki. I ended up in the old lab." Sakura cried as she dashed through the door panting slightly from running.

"I already marked you tardy so you do not need to go to attendance.  Take your seat please."  Ms. Mizuki said with a smile.  She had predicted correctly that the missing Kinomoto was not absent but rather late as usual.

Sakura walked to the back of class and slid into her seat beside Li. He looked at her and they both exchanged small smiles.  It was as if the recent events had formed a small friendship between them.  They still experienced the fire and sparks when they touched but there was also now a comfortableness between them that was layered underneath it.  Sakura and Li also managed to miss the giggling of Tomoyo and Meilin who rolled their eyes.

"So how long do you think it will be before one of them breaks and they start going at it?"  Meilin joked.

"Ehhh give them a week, two tops." Tomoyo replied.

"As I was saying before the earth is composed of many metals, many of these we can find on the periodic table such as iron, uranium, gold, silver, and the like.  And of course there are now the man made metal alloys such as steel and bronze.  But for today we will mostly be focused on the elements. Each will group shall be given an envelope with a scrap of unknown metal.  Using tests of pliability, density, the flame test and so on you should be able to determine which mystery metal you have.  Due to a cough accident in the other lab we no longer shall be using Bunsen burners.  Instead we shall use the alcohol burners which have fewer tendencies to cause….complications."  Finishing her lecture, Ms. Mizuki began to pass out blank white envelopes each containing a strip of metal.

Sakura picked up the envelope sliding out the thin strip of metal, "It's really light." She commented to Li.  "What do you think we should try first?"

"How about using the hardness scale?" He suggested while pulling out a set of sample metals from a drawer in the table.  Taking out the first sample he ran it against the unknown piece. A long streak appeared across it.  "It scratched so it's softer than iron."  They tried the rest of the samples.  All scratched the unknown metal.

"I think it might be magnesium." Sakura stated leafing through her notes from the previous week trying to confirm the hunch.

"Only one way to find out," Li said as he lit the wick of the alcohol lamp a small orangish-blue flame appearing.  Using tongs he lifted the test subject and put it into the fire.  When he pulled it out the metal burned with a brilliant white light much brighter then the puny flame of the burner.

"Looks like we might be right.  Let's put it under water to make sure." Sakura suggested as she read over the qualities of magnesium from her notebook.

Both walked over to the faucet and she turned on the tap letting the water run.  Li held the blazing piece under the stream of water.  It fizzled but never extinguished.  Turning off the water the light burned just as bright.  Sakura and Li stared at the everlasting blaze mesmerized that it could endure fire's enemy, water, and still keep on existing.  Li couldn't help but think of their connection.  No matter how many lifetimes passed it never faded.  It would never break.  It would never falter, be smothered, be extinguished or suffocated.  It would survive.

"Looks like Li and Sakura have discovered the identity to their mystery metal," Ms. Mizuki commented as she walked over to them a bottle of mineral oil in hand to place the burning magnesium into.  As Li was pulling the empty tongs back out Sakura felt movement beneath her feet, like the ground was beginning to yawn.  The floor swayed and the tanks rattled and splashed.  Students shrieked as they headed under the tables.  But Sakura found herself frozen in place with fear.  How she hated quakes.  Luckily it lasted less than a moment, a mere trembler, a common occurrence to the area. The dead silence after was always the most unnerving part.  The load roar of rattling windows and shaking buildings would vanish leaving an almost anti sound, an emptiness.  Students clambered out of their hiding spaces soon beginning to go back to their experiments.

Sakura felt a hand slip into hers, warmth seeping up her arm.  She looked around to find Li guiding her back to their table where he began to distract her with the rest of the experiment glad to not think of the earthquake.

(Girl's Bathroom)

Sakura walked into the bathroom stall to retrieve some toilet paper mentally cursing the cheap skate school for never having any tissues.  She then heard two girls enter the room.  Peeking out the stall slightly she sighed with disgust; it was Lily and Ashley two of Tara's cronies.  Not wanting to deal with their offensive comments she decided to wait till she could make a clean get away.

"Did you feel that earthquake today?" Ashley asked halting in front of the mirror whipping out the super sized version of eyeliner and began to apply some making her already raccoonish eyes even more well raccoonish.(A/N: You guys know what I mean right?)

"Who wouldn't?" Lily snapped back as she teased her fried hair.  "Of course it wasn't strong enough to get us out of school."

"Freaky things have been going on lately." Sakura stifled the urge to laugh.  Ashleyy sounded like one of those freaks at the Armageddon is here conventions.

"Yeah like that fire the other week."  Then Lily gave a quick glance around the room but seeing no one leaned closer saying, "You did hear who was involved didn't you?"

"Li and Sakura," Ashley said proudly proving that she had connections just as much as the other girl.   For being friends they sure sniped at one another.  "Those two seem to be getting rather acquainted don't you think?"  She said suggestively.  _Should I be hearing this?_

"Tara is pissed as hell at Sakura.  That's two guys she's wanted who had rather be with Sakura. She was livid when she found out Sakura and Ben were no longer going out. You should see her in science class. She's like a time bomb waiting to explode at every little thing that happens between the two." 

"Well is there anything happening between them?"  Ashley asked obviously curious to hear any bit of this gossip.

"All I can say is sexual tension.  They are always staring at one another and blushing but it looks like neither is willing to admit it.  Tara doesn't stand a chance in hell."  Both girls giggled. Guess loyalty doesn't run very deep in that crowd.

"Well she has slept with half of the football team.  No guy in his right mind would want her for more then a test drive."  Ashley joked as the two exited the bathroom leaving a wide eyed Sakura standing in the stall nit sure whether to be more shocked that she was a part of the gossip chain or that their cut throat sniping at everyone.  _Remind me never to hide in a bathroom stall again,_ She thought as she left to go to her locker. (A/n: Sakura pulled a Tara. Hehe.  Couldn't help it)

There she saw Tomoyo and Meilin already there looking unusually solemn.  It was then Sakura noticed the paper resting in Tomoyo's hand.  She passed it to Sakura not saying a word.  Sakura nearly fainted at the sight of the message on the page.

**Be wary.  Loki is watching.**

(beach)

A few days later Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Sakura, and Li were gathered at the beach trying to work out the cryptic warning.

"Be wary.  What does that mean?"  Meilin ranted.  "What good does that tell us?  You're in danger. Yeah thanks that's so helpful.  Mind giving a little detail!!!"  She called out to no one in particular.

"Breathe Meilin.  Breathe." Sakura teasingly instructed.

"Well in a way the warning is of some use because it reminded me of something I found in a journal entry that I had been meaning to tell.  It was the life during the Middle Ages.  I can't read all of it but there's a passage where Tarice writes of Loki having spies in the castle.  That he had ways to influence people.  And that they were trying to figure out his true identity."  Tomoyo relayed.

"True identity?  I don't understand."  Sakura mused.

"Think of the story of the first lifetime," Eriol suggested.

"What about it?" Meilin asked.

"Think about what happened to Loki."

"Well he was defeated but not destroyed," Sakura remembered.

Li then realized where Eriol was trying to lead them, "You're thinking about the soul he infected aren't you?"

"That means Loki could be watching us from anyone and we wouldn't even know it's really him.  He could even be residing in someone we know, someone we talk with every day." Sakura said the thought sickening.

"He'd have a bird's eye view of how we progressed and planned and we would be clueless that he was nearby hearing it all."  Eriol added.

"So then this warning is useful.  It is telling us to be on guard even with people we would never suspect." Li finished.

The group fell silent weighed down by the idea that they could have met their enemy already and have never known it.  It seemed so paranoid but frighteningly true.  When the lack of talking grew too oppressive Sakura jumped up, "Come on guys let go for a walk," Trying to life their spirits.  It didn't do any good to get lost in unanswerable questions, it only fed the confusion.  She giggled slightly as she saw Eriol gallantly pull the chivalry routine.  He hoisted Tomoyo into his arms claiming, "A lady should never have to walk.  She might do injury to her delicate feet."

Sakura wandered up the beach coming across one of her favorite spots.  It was a cave like overhang that followed the coast for a good few miles.  It was like a cavern out of crag with holes in the roof to let the sun shine in filling the space with spots of light.  The tunnel had been created by the years of tides flowing against the rock slowly wearing it away some parts relinquishing to the water's power faster than other pieces. 

They all wandered their way inside through a larger gap in one of the walls.  Sakura could feel the slightly damp sand press against her bare feet.  Shells lay scattered about along with masses of seaweed.  Luckily crabs were nonexistent in these areas or she would have been watching her toes quite carefully.

Sakura breathed in the cool sharp air letting it cleanse her of her worries.  The sun warmed her face and she couldn't help but smile as the light chased away some of the darkness she had kept pent up inside of her.  But this calming peace was not meant to last for it was shattered just moments later.  She felt the slight roll back of the ground beneath her before it began to quake violently.  The overhang began to crack and groan with the pressure of movement.  Dust and debris began to fall as the rock started to crumble.  "Everyone out!" Li shouted pointing to a nearby hole in the side wall that would be wide enough to let people pass.  Meilin was the first to slide through but Sakura was still frozen in place and Eriol and Tomoyo were still a good distance away from the opening.  Li ran to Sakura yanking her by the hand and shoving her through into the open air just as the roof gave way.

"Tomoyo! Eriol!" Sakura shouted through the clouds of powdered rock unable to see if they had made it out.  She tried to go after them but she felt strong arms hold her back.  "Wait." Li whispered.

"I can't.  I need to see if they're alright."  She wrenched free from his grasp shouting once again, "Tomoyo! Eriol! Answer me!"  The ocean blew away the veil of dust only to reveal a heap of craggy rocks where the opening had been.  It looked like the entire section of the tunnel had collapsed.  "NO!"  Sakura screamed and kneeling down began to try to move the rocks but lacked the strength to budge even one.  Through her tears she saw a faint orange glow pulse beneath the jagged pile until it became blindingly vibrant.  The rocks shook and trembled as if filling with energy until it hit maximum and burst apart being lifted in the air to reveal Eriol covering Tomoyo, both unconscious but alive and seemingly unharmed.  Li, Meilin, and Sakura dragged their friends away from the wreckage where the light flickered and began to pull in till had formed a shape. The shape of the star.  The Tangerine Star had been found.  The light inside it faded away and the crystal then floated to its owner, Eriol.

While Sakura and Meilin focused on Tomoyo and Eriol, Li walked back toward the tunnel examining it. _ It_ _doesn't make sense.   This rock formation has been here for years and held strong against much more powerful earthquakes.  What would cause it to break now?_  One word appeared in his head. _ Loki_.  _But why?__  Why risk the lives of the Guardians before the stars are activated?  Unless he is willing to take that risk so that the crystals are found sooner.  But then why the haste?_  Once again his questioning only led to more questions rather than any solid answers.

(Sakura dreamland)

Sakura heard a sound like the sharp snap of a firecracker followed by a scream of outrage and pain.  As her vision came into focus she saw the origins of the sounds.  The snap was the crack of a whip.  But not a sound came from the man being lashed even as his body convulsed in muted agony.  Instead the cries of anguish came from a figure being restrained by two Confederate soldiers.

"No! Please," Savannah begged her green eyes burning with hot tears, "You'll kill him!"(A/N: people please forgive the cheese)

Finally the man standing beside her, Captain Bryant, ordered the beating to stop and the brown haired victim sagged, hanging from the ropes that bound his hands above him.  "Don't cry Savannah," Bryant began as the soldiers released their hold on her. "I know how you detest violence.  It's one of the reasons why I love you."  Savannah struggled not to cringe at his words.  "But this Yank is merely getting what he deserves.  To think he's been trying to help runaways escape to the abominable North.  He's a traitor to America." Bryant spat.

Savannah boiled with rage.  She had been helping that "Yank" Logan run the Underground Railroad. It had been her and if it wasn't for her father she would have said it right then and there.  But that's how it was.  Her father was ill and to keep him out of the war she had agreed to the engagement to Bryant months ago.  If she revealed the truth her father could suffer the consequences of her actions.  Savannah could not allow that to happen, for her father to suffer more than he already had.  So instead she watched as Logan was lowered from the ropes and the soldiers dragged his limp form to the tool shed by the manor, the impromptu prison.

"If you will excuse me Captain Bryant I need to attend to Mr. Logan's wounds."  Her voice trembling slightly.

"You know his name," Bryant said sharply stopping her from following the soldiers, his eyes watching her carefully.

"Of course," Savannah replied indignantly, acting with a huff as if his questioning insulted her character.  "He was our gardener for several months now.  You would not expect me to know my own workers or to interact with them?"

"I am sorry Savannah.  Forgive me.  I did not mean to suggest anything or insult you."

She gave a little sniff and walked away thinking, 'Good, if he thinks I am angry for that silly little reason it will hide my real rage and he will also keep his distance for the time being.'  Savannah stopped in the house to retrieve bandages and hot water.  After spending a few minutes convincing the aggravating soldiers to let her pass she finally was able to see her love.  There was a small cot in the center of the shed and Logan was lying face down on it unmoving.

Savannah rushed to his side gazing at his raw and bloody back.  "Logan?" She whispered but there was no response.  "Logan?" She tried again and this time saw him shift slightly as his head moved to where she could see his profile.  "It's gonna be okay," She crooned as she ran her fingers gently through his messy hair trying to give any bit of comfort.  Then she began to go to work on cleaning and bandaging his back while he slowly gained a grip on reality.

"Savannah?" Logan unsteadily tried to rise.

"I'm here. Don't fret."  She said as she pushed him gently back on the cot.  "You shouldn't move or you'll make your cuts worse."

"They're not as bad as the look."

Savannah let out a small chuckle at his attempt to be brave and protect her.  She sat down next to the cot her face level with his as she once again began to stroke his hair and face.  "Shhhh.  You don't have to protect me.  I know that it really hurts.  This is my time to help and protect you."

"Protect me?" Logan said with a smile.  "I would like to see you try Miss Savannah."  He challenged.

It was amazing how laughter could lighten sorrow, and now was a time for lightening.  "I am going to help you get away from here."  Savannah stated.  "You cannot stay.  They will take you as a prisoner and I cannot bear the thought of what they would do to you."

"I am not leaving you behind." Logan protested firmly reaching a hand out gingerly and placing it on her cheek.

Savannah placed her hand over his.  "You are going.  I want to go with you but I cannot leave Father behind.  Once you get back to the North you will be safe.  But if they take you away I may never see you again.  There is news that the South is failing. In a matter of months it could all be over.  And then you could…will you wait for me?"

Instead of a verbal answer Logan pulled her face toward his and planted a soft kiss upon her lips.  "You know I will."

Savannah then explained the plan of escape.  When night fell she would sneak in the window of the tool shed and help Logan out. Then they would travel a few plantations over to the McMarlans who also were a safe house for escaped slaves.  They would help him reach the North.  And when the war was over he would come back for her.

She waited until he had fallen asleep before placing a kiss on his forehead and leaving.  Savannah waited anxiously for the sun to set and the sky to turn a mix of rich amethyst and sapphire.  When the last star was out she slipped out of the house to the shed walking by the crumpled form of the slumbering guard.  Considering the condition Logan was in the guard assumed and rightly so that Logan could not escape, that is without assistance.  She peered inside the window and saw the bed was empty and the shed as well.  'Where could he have gone?' Savannah thought and was just about to call out his name when she heard a noise ring in the distance.  It was the sound of a gun being fired. "Oh please no,' she pleaded as she ran to the fields where the shot came from.  She darted through the rows of crops dashing here and there following an already trodden path. At such a pace she was sure to collapse at any moment and nearly found herself on the ground as she tripped over a heavy object. When she looked down she felt the blood in her veins turn to ice.  Lying before her feet was Logan his frozen features lit by the cold moonlight as a pool of blood surrounded his head.

(Reality)

Sakura's eyes opened, her breath harsh and inconstant as if she had really been running.  She blinked trying to determine her surroundings.  _Why am I standing up?_ She thought.  Then looking around, _Where am I and… how did I get here?_  Sakura found herself in an empty alleyway in her pajamas in the middle of the night. _Maybe I am dreaming_.

The alley was lit by a few ice blue streetlamps.  The trees waving in the slight breeze.  The shadows danced around.  But then one shadow began to act strangely.  It began to grow and thicken turning more substantial.  It slithered toward her curling around her legs and winding its way up till it engulfed her vision. 

"Shatiri." It whispered the name over and over, pulling at her to let it into her mind and spirit.  Sakura felt her defenses begin to give way to this unknown force until flashes appeared in her mind battling the darkness.  It was Logan. It was Levant.  It was Leonce.  It was Lizon.  The shadow relinquished, shriveling and slinking away in defeat. 

And that was when Sakura felt him.  His presence, she finally recognized it, the one who had scared away the shadow.  He was standing right in front of her.  Her body tingled with anticipation at finally seeing the man in her dreams, the one she had spent so many lifetimes with.  "Lizon?" She called out still not wanting to open her eyes for fear that maybe he would disappear.

She heard his reply, "I am here Shatiri."

But Sakura was not prepared for who stood before her as she opened her eyes discovering intense ambers eyes gleaming back at her. "L-Li?" She whispered feeling her knees gave way beneath her.  Lizon was Li.  Li was Lizon. The recognition, the feeling of familiarity, the connection it all fell into place.  Lizon and Shatiri had finally found one another again. 

Sakura was shocked to discover that she had not fallen to the ground and that instead Li had caught her about the waist steadying her.  The feel of his hand on the small of her back sent shivers coursing through her, surprised to find that heat could give chills.   Amber gazed into emerald and neither could break it even if they had wanted to, they were connected feeling the energy begin to grow again charging the air around them.  Conscious thought went out the window as the world melted to hold just the two of them and nothing else.

Li could not help the swelling in his chest as he held her, feeling her heart racing just like his, perfectly in sync.  And even her knowing who he really was only added to the ecstasy of the moment.  He was her soul mate.  And she his.

They felt the connection tug at them as Li slowly leaned his face to meet hers. He gently brushed his lips against hers.  The kiss was innocent and pure and achingly sweet.  It was a reuniting of two halves binding themselves back into one.

Li pulled back only to bring his lips down upon hers again. Then it was an explosion of stars. Sakura wrapped her arms about his neck as he pulled her closer sliding a hand up her back until resting at her neck entwining his fingers in her silky hair.  Everywhere they touched electricity flowed between them, it was like flying in a lightning storm.  Sakura could feel the zings shoot up her spine from his palm under her shirt, and Li could feel the shocking warmth of her skin pressed against his hands. The intensity of the kiss grew as Sakura parted her lips allowing for Syaoran to deepen the kiss, both lost in the overwhelming sensations that they never wanted to end.

So engulfed in one another were they that they failed to notice that they were in an alley at some unknown hour of the night…being watched.

Tada!  So now is the time I need some feedback especially on a few things

The kiss of course after eight full lead up chappies didi it live up to expectations or fail miserably. Any comments bout hamster Kero The plot.  Any comments or question about how its going.  Any confusion or things that work, don't seem to work ya know. anything else. 

Lots of love!

****

****

.


End file.
